Donde quiera que estes
by Jikigane
Summary: En su infancia Leonardo es salvado por una extraña muy misteriosa, no sabe si en realidad existe o fue producto de su mente infantil, en la actualidad aquella extraña aparece nuevamente para poner su mundo de cabeza ya que solo el puede verla, ¿Sera que Leonardo enloqueció? O tal vez se topo con algo mas, descúbranlo en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 **Donde quiera que estes.**

 _ **Cap. #1: Hace tiempo en mi niñez.**_

Mi nombre es Leonardo y soy un mutante, a continuación les contare una de las más sorprendentes cosas que haya podido sucederme se preguntaran que es, pues bien se los contaré. Hace 6 años yo me encontraba vagando solo por las alcantarillas gracias a una pelea que había tenido con Raphael, sensei se encargaba de protegernos y educarnos, amábamos a sensei, le seguíamos a donde fuera excepto arriba y como siempre sensei salia todas las noches a la superficie en búsqueda de algo para abrigarnos, para que juguemos y sobre todo comida, nos advertia que nunca subiéramos o la gente nos lastimaría, mis hermanos y yo obedecidos sin chistar pues si nos atrevíamos a desobedecerlo nos daba una tremenda paliza, los 4 jugábamos felizes en las rieles abandonadas que se encuentran a la entrada de nuestra casa, no había problema hasta a que el más curioso de nosotros se marcho siguiendo a una cria de ratón, ya saben de quien hablo, por supuesto que Mikey, enloquecimos por la angustia y lo buscamos en todos los rincones que se nos ocurrió, hasta que lo vimos trepado en las escaleras de la tapa de la alcantarilla a unos centímetros de de salir, Raph se enfureció y quiso bajarlo bruscamente, yo se lo impedi por la razón de que seria grosero con el y lo haría llorar revelando nuestra ubicación, convenci a Mikey de bajar por las buenas o sensei se enojaría, una vez que regresamos al calor de nuestro hogar Raph estallo en ira y se atrevió a golpearme, quise llorar pero no me di el lujo de hacerlo, le respondi lo mas maduro que podía, le aclare que no era correcto golpear a Mikey ya que no sabia lo que hacia, el en respuesta me dijo que yo era un idiota y que deseaba que yo subiera alla arriba y que las personas me llevaran, eso me dolió mucho, salí corriendo sin importarle nada, quise salir pero el miedo a las personas y sobre todo a Splinter me invadió, no me fije en el enorme abismo que estaba frente a mi, el enorme desagüe que conduce todas las porquerías al mar, caí muy abajo, recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte pero todo es borroso en esa parte, al abrir los ojos alguien me rescató en brazos, al darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo fuera de peligro, una mujer se encontraba en frente de mi y me miraba con una dulzura sin igual, recuerdo que me sonroje al verla, era preciosa -Atel- susurro a mi oído, me estremecí con aquel susurro, me aparte de ella confundido y le dije mi nombre -Soy Leonardo ¿Qué es Atel señorita?- No recibí respuesta alguna, solo la misma palabra, Atel, ella me dio un cálido beso en la frente y me guió hasta mi casa, ella caminaba detrás de mi en todo momento sin dar la cara, escuchaba sus pasos y su respiración, le pregunte su nombre y ella dulcemente contesto Itzel, cuando estábamos cerca de llegar a mi casa respire aliviado, me revire para darle las gracias pero cuando lo hise ella había desaparecido, al llegar a casa me tope con la sorpresa de que pase toda la noche fuera, sensei le dio una fuerte reprimenda a Raph, este arrepentido por lo que había hecho corrió y me abrazo junto con todos los demás, en medio de ese brazo me di cuenta de que había confiado en una completa extraña que posiblemente pudo haberme lastimado, la hermosa apariencia de ella me hiso olvidar aquel pequeño detalle, por fortuna nada malo paso, eso fue hace 6 años, no se quien me salvó, o si solo fue producto de mi imaginación o yo que se, de lo que si estoy seguro es que siempre le estaré agradecido, me pregunto donde se encontrara en estos momentos.

 _ **Espero que puedan disfrutar de esta idea que eh tenido, ojalá y les guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta idea que ha salido desde el fondo de mi cabeza para ustedes, sin más que decir eme aquí el segundo capitulo.**_

 _ **Cap. #2: Un accidentado reencuentro.**_

Me encontraba junto a mis hermanos corretea do por los tejados buscando un poco de diversión, habíamos tomado nuestras patinetas y buscábamos un sitio tranquilo para pasar el rato, al transcurrir los minutos llegamos a un parque que era perfecto para deslizarnos, pero antes de ir hacia el una pareja llegó interrumpiendo nuestro momento de diversión, al no haber otro sitio tan bueno como ese decidimos esperar para ver si se marchaban, cosa que no pasó, se sentaron en una banca a hacer sus "cosas" y no iban a marcharse temprano, me arte y decidi que nos fuéramos a casa, Raph y Mikey protestaron clamando que estaban súper aburridos y se negaron a marcharse, Donnie estaba de mi lado, tambien quiso irse a casa, con las opiniones divididas comenzó una riña, pero a Raph se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a asustarlos.

-¡ME NIEGO A REGRESAR A CASA! ¡LÁRGUENSE SI QUIEREN PERO YO NO ME IRÉ!-

-¡RAPH NO!- Trate de detenerlo pero fue en vano, la pareja agarro sus ropas y corrieron tanto como las piernas le dieron, las carcajadas de Raph eran fuertes, bajamos a verlo y al ponerme frente a frente con el le di una buena reprimenda, no iba a permitir que se expusiera en publico, me contesto alegando que no permitiría que nadie arruinara su noche y no quería ir a casa a aburrirse, otra gran discusión, solo que esta vez Raph fue muy lejos -¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SI FUERAS NUESTRO PADRE! ¡NO ERES SPLINTER!- Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le dije que hiciera lo que se le pegara la gana que a mi poco me importaba, corri hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio donde me senté a pensar un poco, de pronto vi pasar a la pareja que Raph había asustado.

-¿Estas bien cariño?-

-Si, esa cosa me asusto-

-No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegere-

-Awwww, te amo Leo-

-Y yo a ti mi amor- Parece que mi nombre es popular, es mi tocayo, "Te amo Leo" esa frase me hiso pensar en... Karai, por más que lo negara era evidente el hecho de que aun me gustaba, pero no podemos pasar más que una cordial relación de hermanastros, parte de mi espera que algún día ella sea mía y que esas palabras salgan de su boca, ese solo es un deseo banal, soy el líder del grupo y así me eh mantenido porque mantengo en orden mis prioridades, bueno eso no quiere decir que no haya cometido estupideces por ella, por no decir muchas, como adolecente soy propenso a eso, pero por más que la quiera, por más que me guste no pondré nunca mi corazon antes que mi profesión, mi deber como ninja, Donnie seria un buen líder de no ser porque siempre se deja llevar por su corazón a la hora de poner su mente en acción, su amor por April lo será por completo dejando que ponga sus sentimientos por ensima de todo, pero eso puede que sea culpa de April, eso le hace vulnerable, se salva de morir gracias a que es un excelente guerrero, pero un guerrero distraído es un guerrero muerto, ojala pueda ser libre de aquello, no es que le desee fracaso, si es que logra algo con ella me sentiré muy feliz por el, te deseo suerte Donnie, yo soy un ninja y mi deber esta por ensima de todo. Un estruendo me saca de mi dilema existencial, mire a todos lados buscando el origen del ruido, en un callejón cercano vi a una muchacha lastimada, cojeaba y estaba con el brazo izquierdo roto, ademas de tener sangre en todas partes, necesitaba mi ayuda asi que salte para socorrerla, la tomé en brazos antes de que se desplomara al suelo, me manchó por completo de sangre, crei que se asustaría de mi pero fue todo lo contrario, yo fui el asustado, yo sabia quien era, ella era la dulce muchacha que me salvó hace 6 años, nuevamente dijo aquella palabra -Atel- ¿Porque me llama así? No pude preguntárselo ya que se desmayó, la habría llevado al hospital pero era muy arriesgado, me verían seguro, no habría más remedio, me adentré en las alcantarillas con ellas en brazos esperando que Donnie la ayudara, corri lo más rápido que pude, al llegar vi las patinetas de todos en la entrada, ya habían llegado a casa, se escuchaba sus voces en la sala de entrenamiento, tenia que ayudarla ¿Como se llamaba? Su nombre me lo dijo, Itzel, si era ese, Itzel estaba helada, corri a mi cuarto y la e volví en una manta de mi cama y trate de calentarla, la sabana se macho con su sangre, escuche que llamaban a mi puerta, era sensei que preguntaba preocupado a cerca de nuestra pelea, deje a Itzel en mi cama por un momento para atender a sensei, abrí la puerta y vi su cara de espanto al verme manchado de sangre.

-¡Leonardo hijo mío! ¿¡Dónde te lastimaron!?-

-No sensei, tenemos que ayudarla, no soy yo el lastimado-

-¿De quien hablas hijo?-

-De Itzel, la que deje en...- Al darme vuelta Itzel no estaba, había desaparecido mágicamente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-¡Leonardo hijo mío! Deja de mentir y dime ¿Donde te lastimaste? ¿Te lastimaron los Kraang?- No sabia que estaba pasando, la sangre de ella estaba en mi, en mi sabana, por todas partes, solo faltaba ella ¿Que estaba pasando?

 _ **Hoooola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este fic, me esmeré mucho para hacer este fic, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, como les ha ido, a mi maso menos , yo con lios por estar sin ideas para mis fics, sin mas que decir eme aquí el tercer cap de su fic "Donde quiera que estes"  
_**

 ** _Cap. #3: Bellas alucinaciones_**

Habían pasado ya tres dias desde aquel incidente, sigo sin saber que paso con Itzel, no se si ella es algo que salio de mi cabeza o alguien que me esta jugando una cruel broma, la pelea con mis hermanos ya había pasado, jugábamos y hablábamos en paz como de costumbre, no supe como explicarle a Splinter porque estaba cubierto de sangre, aun cree que me desahogue a puño limpio con los maleantes roba viejitas, en fin es mejor que las cosas se queden así; me encontraba mirando la tele junto con Mikey, Raph miraba sus comics y Donnie hablaba con April por video chat, todo se encontraba de maravilla hasta que las ilusiones regresaron; ese día en particular hacia mucho calor así que sentí ganas de echarme un duchazo, me dirigí a mi habitación y tome mi toalla y corri hacia el baño, encendí la ducha y entre en ella, el agua tibia me relajó muchísimo, que relajante era, las delicadas manos que salieron por mi espalda y recorrían mi pecho hacían el baño mucho más relájate el momento... Esperen ¿¡Pero qué rayos!? ¿¡De quien son estas manos!? Giré para ver de quien se trataba, no podía ser April la que se metió al baño conmigo ¿Oh si? Era nada más y nada menos que Itzel, salí de un salto de la ducha tirándole al sueño, ella no traia nada puesto, quede embobado por su hermosa silueta.

-Jijiji, no te asustes Leonardo, te eh esperado mucho, vamos ven aqui conmigo-

-E... Y... A... U...-

-Hahaha, me haces reír, deja de bobear, no me dejes esperando-

-Se... Señorita, no es cortes que entre al baño cuando un hombre se esta bañando-

-Que aburrido te has vuelto, mi querido Atel-

-¿Porque siempre me llama así? ¿Y porqué el otro día estabas cubierta de sangre?- Antes de que pudiera responderme Sensei abrió la puerta de una patada con un -¿¡QUÉ PASO!?- Me vio tirado en el suelo, completamente rojo y nervioso y por supuesto que pensó mal, y como siempre Itzel había desaparecido.

-Sensei, yo...-

-Crei que te paso algo malo Leonardo, tranquilo, yo tambien hise eso a tu edad, tambien sentí esa curiosidad por "explorarme" la próxima vez que hagas eso procura no gritar-

-¿Qué? ¡Sensei no es lo que parece! ¡No estaba haciendo nada de lo que piensas! ¡SENSEI!-

-Estos adolecentes, me hacen recordar mi juventud, vaya que tiempos aquellos- Diciendo eso cerro la puerta nuevamente y se marcho sin escucharme, Itzel se había ido de nuevo sin responder mi duda, ¿Quien carajos era Atel? Vaya nombre, de seguro me confunde con otra persona, que estoy diciendo, me estoy volviendo loco, me seque con mi toalla y salí del baño, ya no volví a verla en ese día, en la mañana siguiente sensei nos despertó temprano para el entrenamiento, nos dirigimos a el como de costumbre, me toco pelear con Donnie, no es tan difícil ganarle, sensei dio la orden de que empezamos, comenzamos a luchar, frio y calculador como de costumbre, piensa cuidadosamente sus ataques antes de llevarlos a cabo, lee mis movimientos con una precisión que espanta, eso es lo brillante de el, pero al mismo tiempo ese es su error, se pierde ante las improvisaciones, si hay algo que Mikey me enseño fue a improvisar en momentos como este, doy una voltereta y con una llave la tiro al suelo, lo apunto con mi espada dando mi señal de victoria, cuando de repente escucho la voz de Itzel, doy vuelta para buscarla, sin saber como me teletransporté a un hermoso paraíso donde la vi con un bello vestido brocado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello ondeaba en el viento, se veía tan linda, ella corrió hacia mi y me recibió con un abrazo, era un tanto más pequeña que yo, estaba confundido, ¿Que quería ella de mi?

-Disculpa... Emmmm Itzel-

-Leo-

-No me respondiste el porque el otro día estabas cubierta de...- Me silencio poniendo un dedo en mi boca, evadio mi pregunta, quite su dedo de mi boca y volví a hablarle.

-Itzel-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Que quieres de mi?-

-Nada en especial, solo estar a tu lado, ¿Me recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo, me salvaste, siempre te estate agradecido-

-Que lindo eras en ese entonces, te has convertido en un apuesto muchacho, pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo adorable-

-Ammm, bueno, gracias por el alago, eres la segunda que me llama... Adorable-

-Segunda-

-Este... Pues-

-Te refieres a Karai- Yo jamás le comente de ella, no se como se habrá llegado a enterar.

-¿Pero como...?-

-Yo lo se todo de ti, pasado, presente y futuro-

-¿Futuro? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?-

-Cariño, nadie puede ver el futuro, no puedo ver el futuro de nadie que no sea el tuyo-

-¿Mi futuro?-

-Se a cerca del mutageno, tu inmensa admiración por Splinter y tu intento por ser como el, tu rivalidad con tu hermano, se que a los 5 años tu y tus hermanos pintaron la puerta de la habitación de splinter, a los 7 años viste por primera vez tu programa favorito y al que seria tu héroe, el capitán Ryan, a los 15 años saliste por primera vez a la superficie, que emocionado estabas, y se tambien lo de tu amor por Karai- Una a una iba relatando las anécdotas de mi vida, sabia más a cerca de mí que yo mismo, eso comenzó a asustarme, retrocedí unos pasos, eso la alarmo un poco, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó.  
-No te alejes, no quise asustarte, no te alejes- Me abrazó con más fuerza y trató de besarme, no se que estaba pasando, solo se que quería alejarme de ella lo más rápido que podía, corri lo más rápido que pude, -¡ATEEEEL!- La escuche grita esa palabra de nuevo, debía encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar y regresar a donde estaba cuanto antes, corri lo más rápido que pude, todo comenzó a desvanecerse, desperté en mi cama algo mareado, que feliz era de ver a mi familia de nuevo.

-¡Chicos! Que alegría verlos, logre escapar de ese horrible lugar y de ella-

-¿Ella?- Raph me miró con extrañeza.

-Si, Itzel- Sensei me miró preocupado y me abrazó, no entendí que era lo que pasaba.

-Hijo mío, cuando tiraste al suelo a Donatello comenzaste a tambalearte y caíste al suelo desmayado.

-¿Que? Eso... Eso no es cierto, yo...-

-Hijo mío, has estado raro desde que regresaste todo ensangrentado aquel día ¿Dime que paso?

 ** _Hoooola a todos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?, a mi pesimo, me quitaron el wi-fi de mi casa ¡AAAAAAA NOOOOO!, bueno no los aburro con mis dilemas existenciales, ¿Que les pareció Itzel? No se enojen con ella, ya más adelante sabrán sus razones y motivos, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, no pagaron el internet así que no tengo red, que feo que te quiten el inter cuando te has acostumbrado a el, en fin sin más que decir eme aquí el cuarto capitulo._**

 ** _Cap. #4: Solo esta en tu cabeza._**

No supe que decir ante la pregunta de splinter, si le decía que veía por todos lados a una mujer que nadie mas puede ver de me tomaria como un loco, pero por otra parte creía que sensei y mis hermanos me creerían, más bien quería convencerme a mi mismo de que lo harían, sensei me miraba esperando una respuesta de mi parte pero la verdad no estaba listo para decirles la verdad, porque no sabia si Itzel era alguien real o una mera alucinación, asi que decidi no decirles sobre ella, le dije a Splinter que en los últimos días había tenido un fuere estrés y estaba teniendo muchas pesadillas, le dije que en la calle había encontrado una persona herida que había tratado de salvar de un maleante peligroso y me habían lastimado un poco y no había podido salvar a aquella persona y había muerto en mis brazos y eso me había hecho sentir mal eh intranquilo, me sentí reconfortado al saber que mi familia me apoyaba, todos me abrazaron y me consolaron.

-Hijo mío, habrá veces en los que veras morir a personas inocentes y no podrás hacer nada por ayudarlos, no te preocupes, nos tendrás a nosotros para ayudarte-

-Es verdad Leo, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros- con su clásica sonrisa y mirada alegre Mikey me daba ánimos, que agradable es Mikey en momentos como este, por eso es que lo quiero tanto, pasadas un par de horas y sintiéndome mejor de mi desmayo me dirigía al cuarto de Mikey para pedirle prestado su televisor ya que splinter rompió el televisor por accidente mientras le enseñaba una maniobra a Donnie, pero cuando estaba en el pasillo de nuestros cuartos fui interceptado por Raph que me miro con su clásico semblante de enojo.

-¿Porque rayos le mentiste a Splinter? ¿Porque no le dijiste la verdad?- Sus preguntas me tomaron por sorpresa ¿Acaso el vio lo que pasó en aquel callejón? ¿El podía ver tambien a Itzel?

-Pe... ¿Pero de que rayos hablas?-

-No te hagas, lo que pasó en aquel callejón en otro día-

-¿Lo viste?-

-Ya te dije que dejaras de mentir-No estaba seguro de que había visto, no podía soltarle todo sin saber de que estaba hablando exactamente.

-¿Y según tu que viste?-

-Ya deja de fingir, una vez que te largaste corriendo yo te seguí, corriste rápido asi que tarde en encontrarte, cuando lo hise te vi que te alarmaste por algo y corriste hacia un callejón, creí que se trataba de Kraangs así que decidi correr a ayudarte pero cuando llegué yo no vi que socorrías a nadie, lo que yo vi fue que te caíste de la cima del edificio y comenzaste a lastimarte a ti mismo, era como si enloquecieras de un rato para el otro y quisieras arrancarte la piel, después de aquello te desmayaste, fui yo quien te cargo hasta la guarida y te puso en tu cama, corrí con Donnie para que te ayudara con tus heridas, sensei vio lo alarmado que estaba así que corrió hasta tu habitación para ver como estabas, escuche que le hablabas sobre una mujer, ¿Porque rayos no le dijiste nada a Splinter? ¿Porque hiciste eso?- Me quede anonadado con su comentario, no fue eso lo que paso, yo rescate a Itzel y ella era quien estaba lastimada, si en serio había sido yo el lastimado tendría heridas, cuando acababa de pronunciar la ultima palabra me doy cuenta de las cicatrices en mi cuerpo, no entendí que rayos pasaba, ¿De donde había salido estas cicatrices? Hace solo un rato no tenia nada

-Yo... Yo... Estoy confundido, no recuerdo haber hecho esa locura-

-No se que rayos te pasa pero lo que hiciste esta muy extraño ¿Porque te lastimaste así?-

-No lo se Raph-

-Hermano, me estas asustando-

-No, estoy bien, no se lo que me pasó, yo creo que es el estrés-

-Mas vale que sea eso, pero eso no me quita la preocupación- Se marchó diciéndome aquello y dejándome completamente confundido, observo las cicatrices que cubren mi cuerpo y me pregunto porque antes no las vi, ¿Sera que Itzel es solo una alucinación? ¿Porque yo la vi en el callejón? Según Raph vio todo lo que paso ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Bah, creo que fueron demasiadas preguntas por un día, llegada la noche y sin nada que más hacer nos dirigimos todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, exepto Donnie que se daba una escapada nocturna a la casa de April, según el "solo para ayudarla con sus estudios" bueno, no estoy en buena posición como para juzgarlo, me dirijo a mi cuarto y me recuesto acurrucándome en mis cobijas, de debajo de mi almohada saco el arma que Karai me acuerdo del día que la conocí, aun me duelen aquellas palabras que me dijo al marcharse en aquel parque de diversiones, el retromutagen de Donnie no pudo curarla y se marcho sin que yo pudiese detenerla ¿Donde estarás Karai? Si tan solo me hubieras dejado ayudarte ahora mismo estarias charlando alegremente con nosotros, conmigo, estarias... A mi lado, devuelvo su arma debajo de mi almohada y me dejo caer en el sueño, de pronto sentí un agradable aroma a rosas, alguien me abrazaba y me ponía en su regazo, se sentí tan bien así que me acurruqué más, bueno no sabia lo que hacia solo actúe por mero instinto, cuando de pronto escuche su voz.

-Awwww que lindo luces así de cariñoso, cuando actúas así me derrito toda- Todo lo agradable que sentia se esfumo, abrí mis ojos de un tirón y di un salto hacia atrás, otra vez estaba en aquel engañoso paraíso de ensueño, oh no otra vez no, pero esta vez era de noche y la luz de la luna llena hacia transparente el corto vestido de encaje que traía Itzel, por lo que pude ver no traia nada mas que ese vestido.

-Tranquilo que no te hare daño, lamento haberte asustado así el otro día-

-Pues eso es precisamente lo que estas haciendo, tu... Tu solo eres una alucinación, no existes, tu eres producto de mi imaginación, Raph me dijo lo que paso en realidad el día que te encontre herida-

-Si, puede ser que no exista y sea parte de tu imaginación, puede ser que solo sea una percepción de tus mas obscuros deseos-

-¿Obscuros deseos? Yo no tengo ningún obscuro deseo-

-Yo estoy aqui para hacerte feliz, si dices que no existo y no soy real pues así será, yo no existo para nadie más que no seas tu, seré lo que tu quieres que sea, excepto aquella por quien sufres-

-¿Karai?-

-Yo estoy aqui para que la olvides, en el fondo sabes que la única relación que tendrás con ella será de hermano a hermana-

-Eso no es... Largo-

-Me iría si así lo desearas, pero no deseas que me vaya-

-¡DIJE LARGO!- Ella se me acercó y me abrazó contra su pecho, trate de apartarme pero hubo algo extraño en ese abrazo, una rara conexión que me impidió apartarme, algo en el fondo de mi alma se apoderó de mi, ella se arrodillo en frente de mi y tomo mi rostro delicadamente, y me beso como jamás nadie lo hubiera hecho, como dije algo dentro de mi me controlaba, la abrasé con una necesidad extraña de no querer dejara marchar, comencé a besarla con mas intensidad, sentí su lengua en un va y ven constante dentro de mi, nos separamos buscando oxigeno pero no me detuve, baje hasta su cuello y la bese y mordi fuerza, ella rio con satisfacción ante mi entusiasmo, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba sobre ella rasgando su vestido, ella chillo de alegría, continúe besándola con fuerza mientras mis manos vagaban por sus piernas, que suaves eran, continúe subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, no podía controlarme, la necesidad de hacerla mía me invadió la mente, esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero debo admitir que se sentia demasiado bien, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar con el acto escuche la risa de Mikey retumbar en aquel lugar, la mirada de ella se torno en furia, aquel paraíso comenzó a desvanecerse nuevamente -A no, esta vez no te me escaparas- refunfuñó muy molesta, pero yo ya estaba libre de cualquier truco que ella hubiera puesto en mi, me aleje de ella lo mas rápido que pude, aquel mundo a mi alrededor se derretia como las pinturas del libro de sensei, yo no me movia ni un ápice pero algo me halaba lejos de ella mientras que Itzel corría con desesperación detrás de mi.

-¡NO TE MARCHES! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡ATEL! ¡NO ME ALEJARE DE TI! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!? ¡TE SEGUIRÉ A DONDE VAYAS!- Desperté en el suelo, era ya de día y Mikey estaba parado a la entrada y se reía de mi a carcajadas, explotaba de la risa, no sabia porque rayos se reía tanto, al darme cuenta yo no estaba en mi habitación, era la de Mikey y se reía porque había estado manoseando y besando su figura de Chirs Brathford, hasta tenia uno que otro mordisco, no había palabras para expresar mi vergüenza.

-¡Mikey! ¡No se que me paso!... Este... ¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡DE SABER QUE TE GUSTABA TANTO TE LO HABRÍA REGALADO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-Deja de reírte-

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡DEJA DE REÍRTE Y ESCÚCHAME - Se callo por unos segundos pero solo fue para tomar mas fuerza y reír aun más, pasado su ataque de risa al fin se dignó a hablar.

-Hay hermano, no me había reído tanto en mi vida ¿Pero porqué hiciste eso?-

-Mikey, no recuerdo como llegue aqui a tu cuarto-

-Llegaste a mi cuarto un tanto extraño, como si pelearas contra ti mismo, corri a socorrerte, trate de acostarte en mi cama pero te movías mucho así que te deje en una esquina, pero de un rato al otro tomaste mi figura de Chris Brathford y comenzaste a querer cogértelo, no pude evitar aguantarme la risa, y con eso abriste los ojos, ya te dije lo que paso, ahora dime ¿Que soñabas?-

-Pues... Ammm-

-No hace falta decírmelo, solo quería saber que me decías, ya se con quien soñabas- Mi vergüenza aun no se iba, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que me pasaba o enloquecería, Mikey es un buen confidente cuando la ocacion lo amerita, así que decidi confiar en el.

-En realidad Mikey, no era a Karai a quien soñaba-

-¿Eh? No me iras a decir que si soñabas con Chris-

-¡NO TARADO!... La verdad soñaba con Itzel-

-¿Itzel? ¿A caso conoces a alguna muchacha de la cual no nos has dicho OTRA vez-

-Algo por el estilo-

-¿Desde cuando la conoces?-

-Desde que tenia 10 años-

-¿Que? No te entiendo ¿Desde que eras niño?- Le relate a Mikey todos los detalles a cerca de ella, su sonrisa se borro y dio paso a la preocupación, al terminar había dejado de reír por completo.

-Ya se que me dirás, que eh enloquecido, que veo algo que no existe-

-Nada de eso ¿Por quien me has tomado? Soy tu hermano y mi deber es creerte, yo te creo y hare lo que sea posible para encontrarla y ayudarte-

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tu me crees?-

-Sipi-

-En verdad te lo agradezco Mikey, eres un buen hermano y por favor te rogaría que mantuvieras todo este asunto en secreto-

-Claaaaaro, te guardare tu secreto sobre ella y tu asuntito con mi figura de cartón-

-¡MIKEY!-

-Perdón pero cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de... ¡PppfffffHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Al menos tenia un aliado, aunque fuese solo Mikey seria de gran ayuda, probaría que ella era tan real como yo o mis hermanos.

 _ **hooooola a todos, ya les explique lo del wi-fi, en fin, pero les prometo que no dejare esta historia al aire, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, eh tomado una desicion, seguir publicasndo por amor a ustedes, sin importar los ladrones que roban mis historias, eh decidido mostrarles lo que mas me gusta hacer a pesar de esto, n.n, bueno mis queridos amigos sin mas aqui el cap.**_

 _ **Cap. #5: Mikey él exorcista.**_

Pasaron dos dias desde que Mikey prometió ayudarme, estoy empezando a pensar que fue una pésima idea, después de que se lo pedí paso horas enteras frente a la laptop, Donnie se a quejado y le ah dicho que se la devuelva pero se ah empecinado en estar horas enteras ahí, hubiera dejado la practica diaria de no ser porque le tiene miedo a Splinter y sus "amorosos" castigos, creo que puse demasiadas expectativas en el. Una noche llegó April a visitarnos como de costumbre, su tía había traído muchos bistecs a su casa así que decidió compartirlos, le había dado unos cuantos a Casey y el resto los iba a comer junto con nosotros, Sensei se lo agradeció alegremente, Mikey en persona decidió cocinarlos, todos fruncieron el ceño imaginándose como profanaría esas inocentes carnes, pero por fortuna ese no fue el caso, se veían sumamente apetitosos, los preparo junto con una porción de vegetales, April procedió a servirlos plato por plato, a Donnie había decidido parle el más grande por haberla ayudado a estudiar para sus exámenes.

-Toma Donnie, gracias por ayudarme, pase algebra gracias a ti-

-Jijiji no hay de que April-

-Hey espera April dame eso-

-¿¡HEY QUE HACES PEDAZO DE ATARANTADO-

-Lo lamento "D" pero Leo necesita comer- Esa frase por parte de Mikey me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer? Me dio el gran bistec y retiro todos los vegetales de mi plato, se sentó a comer junto a mí y exigía que yo comiera, todos quedaron extrañados por esa rara acción de Mikey -Nuestro líder necesita proteínas para combatir el mal- Alegó con su clásica sonrisa, bueno ya que se molesto en dármelo lo comi, estaba muy bueno, después de la comida entrenamos un poco para hacer la digestión, pasamos entre risas y pleitos, antes de ir a la cama mirábamos la tele, peleábamos por ver algún programa que a cada uno le gustaba, Raph quería ver The walking death, Mikey quería ver sus caricaturas, yo quería ver Heroes espaciales y April el final de su novela, Donnie por supuesto como fiel lame botas apoyo a April, y terminamos viendo su novela, se trataba de una mujer joven que llegaba a la vida de un hombre maduro, como parecido a Sensei, ella lo acosaba y lo perseguía, estábamos por dormirnos pero una escena en especial se me hizo muy familiar, la mujer era un espíritu que lo acosaba constantemente, era su novia de la juventud, como no podían estar juntos habían decidido matarse juntos, pero el se arrepintió en el ultimo instante dejándola morir, años después ella llegó para llevárselo, y por supuesto que terminó matándolo, esa escena me estremeció entero, tal vez Itzel pretenda lo mismo, no lo se, ya no quise ver más y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de entrar Mikey me interceptó roseándome con un ambiental para baño -Es para que no huelas mal, ahora hueles a un fresco olor a pino- se marchó hacia su cuarto entre risas, ignorando eso me fui a dormir, al entrar vi el suelo estaba repleto de harina, -Mikey- gruñí en voz baja, estaba muy cansado como para preocuparme por la harina, me tumbe en mi cama para dormir pero sentí algo extraño bajo mi almohada, metí la mano para sacar el objeto que perturbaba mi sueño pero sentí dolor al tocarlo, saque mi mano de prisa y vi que me había cortado un dedo, quite la almohada para ver de que cosa se trataba y vi que era el cuchillo cebollero de la cocina, ¿Pero qué rayos pretenderá ese idiota de Mikey? me voltee bocarriba ignorando mi cortada y cubriendo mi cara con mi mano, -Tu hermanito esta algo loco, mira que enharinarte el cuarto y ponerte un cuchillo bajo tu almohada- Di un brinco y trate de incorporarme y hablarle pero ella me lo impidió, se puso sobre mi no me permitió moverme, tenia una especie de control sobre mi cuando me tocaba y se hacia más fuerte cada vez, ella tomo mi dedo herido y se lo puso en su boca, sentí su lengua moverse de un lado para el otro y como succionaba, debo admitir con mucha vergüenza que eso me "emocionó" un poco, quitó su dedo de mi boca y paso su mano por mi mejilla, rayos, que sensible se había vuelto mi piel ante su toque, comencé a sudar frío, trate de hacer todo lo posible para resistirme a sus encantos pero era tan difícil, sin duda Itzel era sumamente hermosa, trató de besarme pero rechace su beso volteando mi cara a un lado, eso solo le dio acceso a mi cuello, comenzó a morderlo suavemente y besarlo con pasión, un gemido se me escapó de mis labios sin querer, Oh no oh no trata de resistir Leonardo, la lujuria comenzaba a nublar mi mente, ella pareció muy feliz ante mi reacción, empezó a bajar trazando un camino de besos por mi plastrón, cada vez bajaba más y más, eso provocó que mi hombría saliera de donde se supone debe estar oculta, ella río más, ya no aguantaba, poco a poco fui perdiendo el control sobre mi propio cuerpo, la agarre y con un movimiento la puse debajo de mi y la besé con desesperación, que feliz se puso con mi aceptación hacia ella, debi decir que cuando la bese sentí un pequeño deje de nostalgia, como un sentimiento de tristeza, como si recuperaras algo que creias jamás volverías a ver, ella me envolvió sus piernas, yo por mi parte procedí a penetrarla con prisa, sentí remordimiento por lo que hacia pero no podía detenerme, iba a comenzar con el acto pero nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos, un balde de agua helada me cayó encima despertándome de mi sueño, resulta que había soñado todo, ¿Oh tal vez no?, aun sentia su toque en mi piel, sus besos, sus caricias, aun podia sentir su aliento en mi piel, es más, el mordisco que me hizo en el cuello estaba ahí, no fue un sueño, ignorando un rato las marcas que Itzel me dejó busco de donde había venido el agua helada, resulta que en el techo de mi cuarto estaba un balde atado a una soga y la soga estaba atada cuidadosamente en mi cama, un nudo diseñado para que cuando yo me moviera con brusquedad la soga se desatara, yo se quien fue el responsable, Mikey, ya me harte de sus estupideces, crei que me ayudaría pero no fue así, bueno gracias al agua me salve de Itzel pero eso no ayuda a desaparecerla, era la madrugada y seguramente Mikey estaria durmiendo, con que gusto lo despertaria a golpes, fui con cautela a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta lo encontré tirado en el suelo y con marcas de arañazos en su cabeza, no eran muy profundos pero le había causado mucho daño, trate de hablarle pero no me respondía, lo sacudi y le grité para que recobrara la conciencia.

-L...l...la...la ha...rina...m...mi...mira si...si ha...hay ...hue...huellas...en...el...s...u...e...l...o- Se desmayó al terminar esa frase, es verdad, en la harina del suelo puede haber huellas, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, tengo que avisarles a los demás, lo deje en su cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta, me pare en seco al ver a Raph parado en la entrada con una mirada de horror.

-¡Raph! ¡Alguien atacó a Mikey! ¡Llama a Sensei de prisa!-

-¿¡Leo que hiciste!?-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? no digas tonterías, llama a Sensei-

-¡Te escuche atacando a Mikey!-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no lo ataque! ¿¡A caso tu me viste!?-

-Escuche tu voz mientras el pobre de Mikey trataba de defenderse-

-¡YO NO FUI! ¿¡CREES QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO A MIKEY!?- Vi duda en los ojos de Raph, el había escuchado mi voz mientras supone el que yo lo atacaba, pero en su mirada vi que había una parte de el que quería creerme.

-No se en que creer, solo se que estas muy raro desde aquella vez que viniste todo herido, llamaré a Sensei y le contaré todo lo que pasó, no puedo seguir ocultándolo- Todos se reunieron a hablar, Raph le contó lo que había visto en el tejado de aquel edificio, Sensei me miro para interrogarme si eso era cierto, me habían acorralado, no podía seguirles mintiendo sobre esto, esta situación se me había salido de las manos, les conté detalle a detalle sobre Itzel, la vez que la conocí en mi infancia, cuando la volví a ver en aquel edificio, las veces que me acosaba y de como le había suplicado a Mikey ayuda, Raph alegó que eso no era lo que había visto en la sima de aquel edificio, le repitió una y otra vez lo que el aseguró ver, yo enloquecido y lastimándome, Splinter se puso muy triste ante este asunto.

-Hijo mío, yo...-

-No estoy mintiendo, tienes que creerme-

-No puedo decir que te creo, pero no puedo darte la espalda cruelmente, puede que ese día algo malo te pasara y ahora sufras de alucinaciones, o puede que seas perseguido por un ser maligno, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades es valida por el momento, pero hasta no comprobar ninguna de las dos no puedes seguir luchando junto a tus hermanos-

-¿Eh? Pero Sensei, eso no es justo, yo soy el líder -

-Estas enfermo hijo mío, lo lamento pero ahora ya no lo eres, ¡Donatello! Desde ahora tu tomas el liderazgo-

-Hai Sensei-

-No, esto no es justo-

-Te quedaras aqui hasta saber más sobre esta situación-

-¡Noooo!- Corrí molesto hacia mi cuarto, al entrar vi la harina que estaba en el suelo pero no había huella alguna, solo las de mis pies, ninguna huella que pudiera probar que no estaba loco, examine cada rincón de mi cuarto sin obtener resultados, me acerque a mi cama y vi las manchadas sabanas producto de aquel sueño intenso, las recogí para no pasar vergüenza si alguien llegaba a verlas, en el borde de mi cama que esta apoyado en la pared vi más manchas de harina, curioso retire mi cama un poco y vi las huellas en la parte baja de la pared, eso era reconfortante, probaba que no estaba loco, eran pisadas y manos de mujer, sin duda alguna eran las huellas de Itzel, no estaba loco, tome fotos a las huellas y me marché hacia el cuarto de Mikey, allí lo vi respirando con algo de dificultad, derrame unas cuantas lagrimas, por mi culpa estaba así, me senté en el suelo para contemplarlo, dejado de su cama vi un cuaderno con mi nombre escrito, era su letra sin duda, toda desordenada y con faltas ortográficas, lo saque y lo mire, en el estaba una lista titulada, "Maneras de ayudar a Leo, como deshacerse de súcubos y espíritus malignos, paso uno: Ciertos vegetales producen mal olor y atraen espíritus malignos, comer mucha carne para poder luchar contra ellos, paso dos: Oler siempre bien, paso 3: El acero es bueno contra los espíritus malignos, poner un crucero de acero bajo la almohada, no se que es un crucero, intercambiar por cuchillo de acero de la cocina, paso 4: El espíritu se materializará para atacar, en ese caso poner harina en el suelo para ver por donde frecuenta y proceder a atacarlo con rezos y oraciones, preguntar por alguna oración, paso 5: El espíritu ataca en sueños y seduce a sus víctimas hasta matarlos, en ese caso un duchazo de agua fría servirá para alejar esos malos deseos"; eran muchas cosas que había anotado, las tonterías que hacia ahora tenían sentido, había tratado de ayudarme lo mas más que pudo, las horas que estaba pegado a la laptop eran para investigar que podía hacer por mi, perdóname hermanito, llore profundamente, si no le hubiera pedido que me ayudara el estaria bien, mientras yo me maldecía a mi mismo Donnie entró para curar a Mikey y vendarle la cabeza, me exigió salir del cuarto para trabajar en tranquilidad, salí muy triste, tengo que encontrar a Itzel y sacarle unas cuantas verdades, nadie tocaba a mi familia y se salia con la suya, me dirigí a mi cuarto para buscar mas pruebas de la existencia de Itzel, desgraciadamente vi como la harina que había puesto Mikey ya no estaba, toda se había ido y mi cuarto estaba pulcro eh impecable, salí de mi cuarto para preguntar quien había quitado la harina, todos negaron haberlo hecho, Sensei me obligó a mi y a los demás a regresar a seguir durmiendo puesto que aun era de noche, regresé regañadientes, esto no se quedaría así, Mikey seria vengado.

 _ **Hoooola a todos ¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy? ¿Porqué Itzel habrá hecho eso a Mikey? ¿Porqué será que Itzel quiere con Leo? ¿Lograra Leo salir de esta sin enloquecer? ¿Dejaré yo de decir tantas preguntas? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de este su fic "Donde quiera que estes"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Jejejeje, en eserio perdonen la tardanza, mi atarantado hermano no queria prestarme la pc por su dichoso concurso de comics, la uso durante un buen tiempo para editar su comic y mandarlo, bueno, querido y atarantado hermano te deseo suerte, bueno sin mas eme aqui el cap.  
**_

 ** _Cap. #6: De mal en peor._**

El tiempo en que Mikey se encontraba en coma se acumulaba, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en un mes, un largo mes en donde Mikey permanecía en un letargo profundo debido a mi descuido y terquedad, debi quedarme con la boca cerrada, era mejor pasar por un pervertido frente a los ojos de Mikey que haberle dicho la verdad y que pasara esto, quizá Sensei tiene razón en quitarme el liderazgo, de ser buen líder hubiera protegido a Mikey y no lo contrario, que inepto soy; Mikey era cuidado y protegido por las constantes vigilancias de Donnie, se aseguraba de que se mantuviera estable, todos llegaban a visitarlo para ver como se encontraba, hasta Casey llegó con un ramo de flores para el y una tarjeta diciendo recupérate, Sensei durmió a su lado por varías noches seguidas, nos aseguramos de que volviera a descansar ya que sus fuerzas comenzaron a declinar, yo por mi parte no tenia el valor de acercarme a Mikey mientras los demás estuvieran presentes, me sentia muy mal y no podía mirarles a los ojos, Raph se puso muy molesto conmigo por lo ocurrido, no lo culpo ya que Mikey es nuestro pequeño y si algo llega a pasarle todos estallamos, y el que más estalla es Raph, siempre lo ah sobreprotegido, cuando Raph discute conmigo no dudo en llevarle la contraria pero en esta ocasión no me atrevo a contradecirlo, no tengo cara para hacer eso, la mayor parte del tiempo paso encerrado en mi cuarto sin hablarle a nadie, las pocas veces en que salgo son para buscar a Itzel que como siempre desaparece cuando ha hecho algo malo, y no es que pueda salir a la superficie, apenas si me dejan dar tres pasos hacia la salida.

La noche había caído y todos salieron a un patrullaje, incluso sensei que siempre estaba recluido en su cuarto salió junto con ellos para según el asegurarse que no le ocurriera a ellos lo mismo que a mi, todos salieron alarmados y asustados sin quererme decir nada, sensei no me permitió saber nada del asunto, yo decidi mirar un poco de televisión, pasaban la película de héroes espaciales, la verdad me encontraba deprimido pero no pude resistirme a mirarla, si lo se debería darme vergüenza pero solo será un momento; me fascina esta película, al menos fue dos horas en las que pude mantener mi cabeza en otro lado, dos horas en las que pude sonreír, apague la tele y me acurruqué en la butaca un momento, tome una almohada y suspire por lo comodo que estaba, cuando de pronto escuche su voz de nuevo -Que infantil eres Leito, vaya ya me eh acostumbrado a llamarte así, aunque se sigue pareciendo un nombre extraño- me puse de pie en un tris tras y tome una posición de defensa, como no tenia mis espadas saque un kunai y procedí a atacarla sin piedad, no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a otro miembro de mi familia otra vez, por desgracia de nada sirvió, cuando la apuñale el kunai traspasó en ella como si fuera solo aire, nada la dañaba, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de aire, la vi entristecerse mucho con la manera en que la recibí, envolvió traicioneramente sus manos en mi cuello, nuevamente estaba bajo su control sin poder moverme, estaba lleno de ira y rabia por no poder moverme, su influencia en mi se hacia más fuerte a medida que hacíamos contacto físico, llegue a la conclusión se que si ella y yo lo hacíamos yo seria se ella para siempre, me obligó a tumbarme sobre la butaca y ella se puso sobre mi, para mi sorpresa ella se quito todo lo que traía puesto, no podía quitar mi vista de ella, nuevamente mi hombría salió a la vista de Itzel. -Aléjate súcubo asqueroso- Dije para mis adentros, ella pareció escuchar mis pensamientos y me respondió tomando mi miembro jalándolo y clavándole las uñas un poco, grite tanto de dolor como de placer. 

-¿Súcubo? ¿En serio crees que soy un súcubo? Hay Atel, no me compares con esas asquerosas criaturas que lo único que quieren es matar de placer, yo me encuentro fuera de esa burda percepción del bien y el mal, puedes llamarme como quieras pero no me te permito que me llames así, de ser yo esa asquerosa criatura habría resultado esas tácticas baratas de tu pobre, tierno, lindo eh inocente hermanito y de seguro lo habría matado por eso, que te quede claro que yo eh venido aqui a hacerte recordar- Soltando mi miembro ella me miró amorosa.

-¿Recordar que? ¿¡QUE TRATASTE DE MATAR A MI HERMANITO!?- 

-Si me dejaras acercarme verias todo mas claro- No podía más, había llegado a un punto donde no sabia si era el control de Itzel o mi propia lujuria la que me controlaba, pero a pesar de estar tan excitado como lo estaba debía tratar de usar la cabeza, si me deseaba tanto le daría lo que quería, la dejaría tenerme entero pero con condiciones, si esta tan desesperada aceptaría sin chistar mi ofrecimiento, le dije que seria suyo, que podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera si a cambio me respondía algunas preguntas y que dejara en paz a mi familia, ella me miró extrañada, se negó al principio pero decidi portarme lo más seductor y caballeroso que podía con ella, no es mi culpa que mi hermosa figura la haya enloquecido, al usar mi lado seductor ella accedió, ver sus ilusionados ojos me dieron ganas de reír, ella no era la única que podía burlarse de mi, me dio su palabra trazando una especie de equis luminosa en su corazón, dijo que es un pacto al cual no podía negarse, me diria todo si a cambio prometia hacerla feliz, trate de engañarla haciendo que me diga todo primero pero pareció darse cuenta, así que no me quedó de otra más que entregarme a ella, y no es que esto me hace feliz, no quiero pasar por un pervertido aprovechado, pero si para salvar a los míos tengo que hacer esto lo hare, y yo que me estaba guardando para Karai, perdóname por favor, pero mi deber es antes que mi corazón; me acosté sobre ella y la bese con pasión, tenia que convencerla de que estaba bajo su control, de que quería estar con ella, tenia que engañarla, todo sea por Mikey, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo delicadamente, me toco partes que no sabia que tenia, tome sus pechos con mis manos y los apreté, la escuché suspirar y gemir, me acerque a su cuello y chupe, la escuche reír un poco, mi hombría salio de nuevo demandando atención, había llegado la hora, bueno aqui vamos, de una sola estocada la penetre, dolió un poco y por la cara de Itzel a ella le dolió más, pasados unos minutos el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, yo gemía como un desquiciado y no se donde había aprendido a hacer eso, supongo que es a lo que Donnie llamaría instintos primitivos, fueron más o menos dos horas hasta que llegamos al clímax, trate de quitarme de ella pero comencé a sentir una especie de pesadez y cansancio, todo a mi alrededor se nubló, lo ultimo que divisé fue el rostro satisfecho y amoroso de Itzel antes de cerrar los ojos.

Nos encontrábamos en la superficie buscando rastros de Karai, habíamos recibido una nota vía correo electrónico por parte de ella diciendo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda y que se encontraba en peligro, sensei nos había advertido que no se le comunicara nada a Leo, yo creo que hiso bien, no entiendo que le había pasado a mi hermano, todo fue mi culpa desde que discuti con el aquella vez en que buscábamos un lugar para patinar, sigo sin entender porque se había lastimado el mismo aquel día en la sima de ese edificio, en parte fue mi culpa por haberle gritado que el no era splinter, no quiero creerlo pero hay una parte de mi que cree que Leo lastimó a Mikey, juro que escuche su voz en el cuarto de Mikey, cuando corri a socorrerlo vi a Leo allí haciendo mas grande mi duda, no, Leo no pudo haber hecho eso, oh cielos no debi gritarle, hay veces en que me odio a mi mismo y mi estupido temperamento incontrolable, en vez de Leo había venido April y Casey para reemplazarlo, en la nota que Karai nos envió decía que se encontraba en los muelles, mientras nos dirigimos allí recibí una llamada, para mi sorpresa era Mikey, que felicidad sentí al saber que despertó, no se si escuche bien pero habría jurado oír a Mikey que un bombón desnudo se estaba llevando a Leo ¿A caso Mikey estaba enloqueciendo tambien? Insistió una y otra vez que regresemos, nos lo rogó y suplicó, le informé a Sensei lo que Mikey había dicho, lastimosamente lo de Karai tendrá que esperar, corrimos hacia las alcantarillas y cuando corríamos por los mojados pasadizos de las cloacas escuchamos los gritos de Leo, corrimos hacia donde se escucharon sus gritos, lo vimos parado en un gigantesco desagüe, de aquellos que llevan los desechos a quien sabe donde, sus ojos azules cambiaron a un tono completamente obscuro, su tono de voz cambió, -Adios- con un tono de amargura nos dijo eso mientras abrió los ojos para tirarse al vacío, el primero en tratar de socorrerlo fue Splinter, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que muriera en aquel enorme abismo. 

**_Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya le han hincado el diente a Leito hui hui, como dicen en mi tierra, dos cucharadas a la sopa y manos a la presa, jijiji, les dejo de tarea el significado de ese dicho, jijij sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo les ha ido? a mi mas o menos, todos en mi casa perdieron su trabajo,uff que dura es la vida, yendo la situacion como va creo que me quitaran el inter por y para siempre, espero que no sea el caso, bueno en fin, pasando a otros temas les adelante el cap que se supone debia subir el miercoles pero como el miercoles estare ocupada, ya pues es para hoy, sin mas que decir eme aqui el cap.**_

C ** _ap. # 7: Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._**

Mi cabeza me dolía, lo último que recordaba era haberle rociado un aromatizante a Leo, estaba seguro de que había algo importantísimo que tenia que decirle, era con respecto a alguien pero no recuerdo de quien se trataba, trate de abrir los ojos pero no pude, solo había oscuridad, poco a poco las voces del mundo comenzaron a oírse, pero ¿Porque se escuchaban gemidos? Fui abriendo los ojos de a poco, la luz me molestó y sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, escuche la voz de Leo en la sala y... ¿La de una chica? Mis ojos se abrieron de un tirón, me vi en el laboratorio de Donnie con unas cuantas agujas conectadas a mi, como dolió el quitármelas, trate de ponerme en pie pero mis piernas no se movían, las tenia entumecidas y amortiguadas, me arrastré hacia la salida, los gemidos cesaron y cambiaron por jadeos de cansancio, al llegar a la salida vi con una enorme sorpresa que Leo estaba acostándose con alguien, vi a Leo perder el conocimiento mientras que la belleza desnuda lo tomaba entre sus brazos y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo cargó y comenzó a llevárselo, al ver la cara de la muchacha sentí que había un asunto relacionado con ella que era muy importante y no podía recordar que rayos era, no podía recordar que cosa tan importante era pero de seguro era malo porque se lo estaba llevando, tenia que recuperar a Leo a como diera lugar pero en las condiciones en las que me encuentro no puedo hacerlo, mi sexto sentido me dijo que permaneciera oculto, ademas inválido como estoy me haría trizas, la vi salir por la puerta, me sentí impotente y sin poder hacer nada, una vez que los vi salir me arrastré en busca de mi teléfono, después de unos minutos de desesperada búsqueda al fin lo encontré entre las ropas tiradas de mi cuarto, llamo con desesperación al primer contacto que había en mi teléfono que resultó ser Raph, lo escuche alarmarse con lo que le dije, colgó el teléfono y me dejaron allí esperando con el miedo y el suspenso de saber que pasaba.

Vi a mi hijo Leonardo lanzarse al vacío, se me encogió el corazón al verlo en tal situación ¿Qué cosa le había pasado? Corri con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que caiga, casi no logro atraparlo, Donatello y Raphael corrieron a socorrerme y ayudarme a subir, Leonardo no reacciona, tiene la mirada perdida y sus azules ojos cambian a un negro intenso ¿Quién te había hecho esto? Si logro encontrar al infeliz que lastimó a mi niño no tendré piedad, en su mirada veo dibujado horror, miedo y desesperación, como si su conciencia estuviera prisionera muy lejos de mi, April se acercó a Leonardo en un intento de indagar en su mente, no pudo hallar nada, dijo que es como si el fuese un cascaron vacío, su alma estaba fuera y muy lejos, pero aun estaba vivo, eso era para mi una señal de esperanza, tenia que encontrar una manera den traerlo de vuelta, Raphael grita y araña las paredes por la desesperación, Donatello sugirió correr a casa para ver en a Miguel Ángel que había despertado, casi me había olvidado de el por la desesperación de salvar a Leonardo; al llegar a casa vemos a Miguel Ángel tirado en el suelo dando vueltas, una preocupación menos para mi corazón, Miguel Ángel estaba mejor y sonriente como siempre, aunque su sonrisa se borró al ver a su hermano en mis brazos todo lastimado, todos exentó Casey corrieron a abrazar a Miguel Ángel, Raphael le preguntó que había pasado en nuestra ausencia, volvió a decir lo mismo, una mujer joven se lo había llevado, preguntó si nos habíamos topado con ella en el camino, nosotros solo vimos a Leonardo, Raphael le pregunto quien lo había atacado de esa manera, el respondió que lo ultimo que avanzaba a recordar es que le había rociado un ambiental de baño a Leonardo, y que tenia un bago recuerdo a cerca de la mujer que se lo llevó pero nada más que eso, le prometió a Raphael que se forzaría a si mismo a recordar lo que pasó. Al principio creía que solo se trataba de un grave caso de alucinación, estoy empezando a creer que es todo lo contrario, y lo siguiente que paso solo hiso más claro todo, no eran alucinaciones, las cicatrícese producto de aquella vez que llegó todo ensangrentado se abrieron ante nuestros ojos, ademas de aparecer unas nuevas, era como si alguien lo atacara con el simple detalle que hacia falta el atacante, Leonardo comenzó a retorcerse del dolor y comenzó a suplicar a alguien inexistente que se detuviera -¿¡Qué esta pasando!?- Gritó Miguel Ángel tratando inútilmente de ayudar a Leonardo

-¿Que le pasa a Leo?-

-No lo se Raphael, Donatello trae algo para curarlo-

-Enseguida- Mientras Donatello corría por el equipo médico las quejas de Leonardo pasaron, lo curamos y dejamos que descansara en su habitación mientras todos hablaban en la sala, Miguel Ángel aun seguía inválido producto de su mes de inconciencia, Raphael continuó interrogándolo en búsqueda de algún indicio que pudiera ayudar a Leonardo, nos relató a todos lo que podía recordar, Leonardo estaba sufriendo debido a los constantes acosos se aquel ser, Miguel Ángel vio cuanto sufría así que decidió hacer todo por ayudarlo, mientras investigaba llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de un súcubo y reunió información necesaria para encontrarlo y espantarlo pero después de haberle rociado el ambiental todo es confuso dijo Miguel Ángel.

-Pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, Leonardo te necesita- Casey que estaba a su lado trató de ayudarlo a recordar, Miguel Ángel se esforzaba todo lo que podía pero solo pudo recordar la harina que había tirado en la habitación de Leonardo, -Para encontrar huellas- dijo sonriente -Quizá Leo haya tomado fotos- sugirió April, Raphael se dirigió al cuarto de Leonardo y busco su teléfono, al encontrarlo miró las fotos y se topó con la amarga sorpresa de que decía la verdad, el cuarto de Leonardo lleno de harina y en la pared de su cama estaban huellas de mujer, ahora lo recuerdo, Leonardo preguntó ese día si alguien había limpiado su cuarto, porque no le habré creído.

-Esa... Como se llame... Itzel... Existe... Entonces ¿Que es lo que yo vi en la cima de aquel edificio? Yo lo vi lastimarse a sí mismo- Raphael estaba sumamente confundido, se recriminó a si mismo el haber dudado de su hermano.

-¡YA RECUERDO QUIEN ME RAJO MI CABEZA!-

-¿¡QUIÉN!?- Preguntamos todos a la vez, la respuesta que nos dio solo produjo más preguntas.  
-Yo había rociado el ambiental a Leo, después de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto para buscar el agua bendecida que tome "prestada" de una iglesia, Itzel apareció ante mi para reclamarme el porque había interrumpido su romántico momento con Leo, discutimos un poco hasta que apareció el-

-¿El?- Dijo Donnie con una cara de confundido que compartíamos todos.

-Si, el, era una sombra obscura sin forma así que no se como era, me atacó y yo trate de defenderme tirándole el agüita pero de nada sirvió, Itzel se asustó al verlo, trató de luchar pero la desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos y después de eso ¡SUAS! me hirió y de ahí Leo llego corriendo, el desapareció y entró Leo para ayudarme, le dije que mirara la harina del suelo de su cuarto, quise decirle más pero de ahí ya todo es borroso- ¿Había otro más a parte de Itzel? No sabia que pasaba pero fuera lo que fuera teníamos el deber de resolverlo.

 ** _Holis holas ¿Cómo les va? Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, ¿Les gusto? Espero que si sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo cap de su fic "Donde quiera que estes"_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Hola y quiero pedir perdón por la demora, tengo tantas cosas que hacer ahora, espero que este cap sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Cap. #8: Eternidad.**_

Mi pobre Leo, apenas si pude salvarte, si tu padre no te hubiera atrapado, oh cielos habrías muerto y esta vez no hubiera podido ayudarte, y con las eternidades que me costó hallarte, mi búsqueda tendría que comenzar nuevamente desde cero, ahora te tengo a salvo en este paraíso que construí especialmente para ocultarte, al verte acostado sobre el pasto con un semblante de paz me regocijo completa, no dejare que esta vez te me escapes, debo agradecerle a tu bonita familia mortal por salvarte eh impedir que saltaras, estoy herida nuevamente por tratar de salvarte de Slay, siempre interfiriendo en mis planes, pero si es por ayudarte sufriré sin importarme nada, tuve que separarte de tu familia, tu hermanito salio lastimado por andar de metiche donde no lo llaman pero fue tu culpa por meterlo en este asunto, lamento la opción que tengo que tomar pero no te dejare verlos nuevamente, si los quieres a salvo los tendrás que abandonar, pero no te preocupes, mantendré vivo tu cuerpo hasta que sea la hora de marcharnos, te juro que te iba a decir todo, te lo iba a decir en el lugar donde te encontré cuando eras un pequeño, pero Slay apareció y te arrebato de mi, casi te mata, me hirió pero no importa ya que logre salvarte de el, me alegra que estes a salvo, que feliz fui cuando aceptaste ser mío, hacia tanto que no te sentia así tan cerca de mi, debo decir con gusto que tener este cuerpo físico y sentir estas sensaciones es tan placentero, tus besos, la forma en que me tocaste y como entraste en mi, no lo olvidaré jamás, con lo que hicimos sellaste tu destino nuevamente conmigo, como antes, tuve que poner una trampa a tu familia para que saliera, les hise creer que la tal Karai les había pedido ayuda, salieron volando, que risa me dio, relájate Atel, Slay no podrá encontrarte aquí sin importar cuanto busque, Atel, Atel, dime que me recuerdas.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Leo casi cayo en ese agujero, la existencia de la tal Itzel se había vuelto evidente, Mikey la había visto junto con otro ser, y yo tuve la desfachatez de acusar a Leo _-¡Raph! ¡Alguien atacó a Mikey! ¡Llama a Sensei de prisa-_  
 _-¿¡Leo que hiciste!?-_ El recuerdo de aquellas palabras se repetía en mi memoria como si de un disco rallado se tratase, crei que estaba enloqueciendo o que algún evento había ocasionado que comenzara a ver visiones y lastimarse, pensaba que quien haya sido que lastimó a Leo lo iba a pagar, sentí horror al verlo auto lastimarse en aquel callejón, le dije, no, más bien le grité que el no era Splinter, ¿Qué es lo que vi en ese callejón? Tal vez sea yo el que esta enloqueciendo, Itzel, comienzo a odiar a esa mujer, ella es la culpable de todo, si llego a verla no tendré piedad.

Tengo a Leo bien vigilado en mi laboratorio revisando sus signos vitales en mi computador, después de dormir más o menos tres días para mi sorpresa había despertado más o menos 15 minutos, pero no es que despertara en sí, abrió los ojos pero era como si todo su ser, todo lo que el es se hubiera ido, solo había quedado una especie de zombie que lo único que hacia era las funciones primarias de un cuerpo, April me había estado ayudando a buscar su mente en donde fuera que estuviera, me dijo que tiene una débil conexión con su cuerpo que quiere volver pero una fuerza se lo impide, estoy con las manos atadas, esto va más allá de lo que esta a mi alcance, Mikey se había recuperado de una forma maravillosa, ya corria y gritaba de aqui para alla, aunque las cicatrices en su cabeza le quedarían de por vida, Mikey se aseguraba de cuidar de Leo haciendo lo que más le gustaba en un intento de ver si así regresa, había ocasiones donde reaccionaba por unos segundos rechazando los "alimentos" que Mikey le preparaba, se aseguraba de cansarlo jugando con el hasta el anochecer, las únicas veces en que hablaba era cuando quería comer, siempre pedia su pizza preferida de anchoas, al menos no había que tratarlo como a un bebé, hacia solo sus cosas personales pero siempre había que vigilarlo ya que había perdido completamente la noción del peligro o el miedo, debíamos vigilar que no se lastimara, después de el día de juegos que tenia con Leo caía rendido en su cama; la verdad dudaba de la existencia de esa tal Itzel pero si Mikey la vio hay una enorme posibilidad de que ella exista, soy un hombre de ciencia, no creo en cuentos de hadas, dudo que ella sea un súcubo como lo afirma Mikey, si ella existe debe ser un ser de carne y hueso, tal vez una especie de mutante con habilidades piscoquineticas especiales, capaz de hacernos ver y sentir lo que ella desee, descubrí que el mensaje que nos había mandado Karai no existia, lo busque minuciosamente sin hallarlo, de seguro ella nos hiso ver algo que no existia, eh tratado de buscarla sin resultado alguno, cada vez que creo haberla atrapado ella se esfuma, la manera más sencilla de encontrarla en con la interferencias de las ondas radiales, siempre tengo encendido una pequeña radio cerca de Leo para ver que pasa, nunca funciona, solo hay estática cuando la radio esta cerca de el, solo se escuchan leves murmullos de la música que se supone debe sonar, al llegar la noche los murmullos desaparecen dejando estática por completo; la noche había caído y Leo se había marchado a su cama, yo fui a tratar de cazarla nuevamente, me senté a lado de La cama se Leo con música relajante, moonlight sonata de Beethoven que tanto le gusta a Leo sonaba para que se relaje y no se despierte, me siento a esperar para ver que pasa, dos horas y nada, la canción suena una y otra vez sin resultados, el sueño comienza a invadirme, estando a punto de darme por vencido la estática suena fuerte, -¡Se que estas aqui Itzel! ¡Muéstrate ladrona de hermanos!- Dije hablándole a la nada, Leo siguió durmiendo sin más mientras que yo no recibí respuesta, pasaron exactamente 8 minutos con 6 segundos y 4 milésimas antes que yo recibiera una respuesta, me sorprendí al verla frente a mi con una desafiante mirada, tenia una azabache melena larga, un ligero vestido blanco y era un tanto pequeña, sin duda estaba molesta.

-¿¡Ladrona yo!? Nada de eso cerebrito desmuelado, tarde 10000 años humanos en encontrarlo, Atel es mío y siempre lo fue-

-¿10000? ¿Atel? Pero si apenas tenemos 16 años, ¡Loca!-

-Yo lo amo más que a mi vida-

-Mira lo que le hiciste, lo lastimaste y de paso tambien a nosotros, eso no es amor, ¡Estas loca!-

-¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA!-

-No grites o lo despertaras, devuélvenos a Leo ¿Que te hemos hecho? ¿Porqué trataste de matarlo? ¿Dime quien eres y que quieres?

-Yo no hise eso, lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada, yo no traté de matarlo, Slay esta cerca, perdónenme pero si quieren permanecer con vida debo llevármelo, les agradezco el haberlo cuidado, dile a su padre que siempre le agradeceré que lo haya salvado pero no volverán a verlo Jamás, el esta seguro así que no te preocupes, adiós Donatello- Desapareció como si fuera solo un holograma, Itzel existía y quería llevarse a Leo a como diera lugar, no se que hacer, estoy desesperado, me dejo con muchas mas preguntas que las que tenia al inicio, ¿Quien era Slay? ¿A que se refería con 10000 años? ¿Porqué lo llamaba Atel? Tengo que hacer algo o perderemos a Leo.

 _ **Hola a todos, buenos días tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora a la que lees, espero que este cap les haya gustado mis queridos fans, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo cap.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, eh tenido un grave accidente, me di con una parrilla basurera y tengo un chichon en la cabeza, me duele un poco, perdónen la demora, sin más que decir eme aqui el cap.**_

 ** _Cap. #9: Rastros del pasado._**

Mi pobre hijo, no se que hacer por ti, aquel ser se llevo tu alma dejándote como un cascaron vacío, ninguno de mis intentos por traerte de vuelta han funcionado, Donatello afirmó verla y hasta entablar una charla con ella, Kami sama, onegai, devuélveme a mi hijo. Miguel Ángel ha tratado de ayudarlo, se pasa los días y las noches cuidándolo, Raphael se siente culpable por haber dudado de su hermano, no hay día en que no este ayudando a Donatello, incluso el joven Casey se ah unido a la búsqueda de Itzel, hay veces en que pareciera que la miro en los rincones, observándome y analizando mis movimientos.

Corro todo lo que puedo, no hay salida de esta maldita obscuridad y Slay esta detrás de mi pisándome los talones, si no corro será mi fin, no pienso unirme a Slay ni ahora ni nunca, jamás me uniré a su maldita obscuridad, tengo que escapar rápidamente a mi escondite, el no tiene acceso a ese lugar pero lastimosamente logró atraparme antes de que pudiera escapar, su obscura presencia sin forma adquiere una, la de Leonardo para ser preciso.

-Itzel, te eh buscado por muchos mundos y siempre logras escapar-

-Suéltame ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR SU FORMA!?-

-No me gustan los cuerpos físicos y mortales de este mundo, me hacen sentir extraño pero, hise la excepción con este-

-¡NO PORQUE TENGAS SU FORMA VOY A UNIRME A TI! Ahora estoy en este mundo y amo a Leonardo-

-¿Amor? Pero que mortal te has vuelto, es tu culpa por pasar tanto tiempo entre estas burdas y frágiles criaturas-

-Ya no soy lo que era antes, siempre quise a Atel- Al decir esa palabra Slay me golpeo y masacro mi cuerpo, pareció curioso ante aquellas sensaciones, dejo de golpearme al ver que sufría.

-No se que es esto que siento, cada vez que lo nombras siento rabia, y cuando te hago daño siento... Culpa, como odio a este mundo y sus estupidas sensaciones- creo que intuí lo que Slay sentia, no en balde pase siglos en este mundo, lo que el sentía son celos, todos los seres del que fue mi mundo, al llegar a este pasan por lo inevitable, adaptarse a los sentimientos humanos, tenia que aprovechar esas emociones que sentia por ahora para poder escapar.

-Slay-

-¡NO ME MOLESTES AHORA! trato de reprimir esto que siento-

-¿Porqué me haces esto? !No tienes idea de cuanto te odio!-esas palabras parecieron haberlo herido, vi el dolor en sus ojos, eso pareció herirlo profundamente, lo vi agarrarse su cabeza tratando de entender el dolor que sentía, en ese momento aproveche para escapar hacia mi escondite -¡ITZEEEEEEEL!- su voz retumbaba mientras perdía su falsa forma y se convertía de nuevo en aquel ser amorfo y obscuro, yo por mi parte me voy hacia mi escondite donde Atel me espera, ah estado algo molesto pero no es algo que mis caricias no solucione.

Ya perdí la cuenta cuantos días llevo ayudando al cerebrito de Donnie, no me importa cuan cansado esté, no importa si siento hambre, haré lo que sea para que Leo regrese, si logro encontrar a esa tal Itzel la haré sufrir. Era muy tarde ya, me encontraba en el baño dándome una ducha antes de irme a acostar, el agua casi hirviente me relaja por completo, siempre me gustó el agua muy caliente, creo que va con mi ardiente personalidad, salgo directo hacia mi habitación para ver si puedo conciliar el sueño, dudo que pueda dormir algo, me encuentro secándome mi cuerpo cuando de pronto escucho una aclaración de garganta, ya sabia quien era, no me inmuté en lo absoluto y continue secándome -Vaya que eres ardiente- musito Itzel hablando desde la puerta de mi cuarto, me sentí alagado por lo que dijo pero la rabia no se iba de mi, las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza invadieron mi mente.

-Que atrevida eres ¿Que mania la tuya de entrar en los cuartos agenos?-

-Lo lamento, ojeaba por aquí ya que Leo me pidió que viniera a ver como se encontraban ¿No ha regresado aquella sombra que ataco a tu lindo hermano?- ese comentario me inquietó mucho, rápidamente la tome se las manos y la acorrale contra la pared, la mire furioso pidiéndole una explicación, solo la vi sonrojarse y reír dulcemente.

-¿¡QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO!?-

-La verdad que eres ardiente, el acorralarme así hace que sienta mariposas en el estomago-

-¿Ahora quieres conmigo? ¿Me llevarás tambien? ¡Loca!-

-Lo lamento, no importa lo sexi y ardiente que puedas ser, yo amo a Leonardo y siempre lo hare-

-No me importan tus halagos, lo que yo quisiera saber es que hiciste con Leo ¿Quien es esa sombra?-

-Jijijiji, tienes la misma cara cuando te hise ver aquella alucinación en el callejón- me quede helado, esta zorra se había atrevido a hacerme ver alucinaciones, se atrevió a ponerme contra MI HERMANO.

-No fue intencional ponerte contra tu hermano, yo solo quiero de vuelta lo que me pertenece, el es mío por derecho- había leído mi mente, y eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue que ella se safo de mi agarre, escapo de mis manos como si de aire se tratase y me traspaso como las cosas ologra lo que sea de Donnie, se despidió de mi alanzándome un beso al aire.

-No puedo decirte más chico ardiente, adiós- se marchó desvaneciéndose en el aire, que furioso estoy.

 ** _Que relajante es escribir eh imaginar mundos donde yo hago mi voluntad, puedo ser libre de imaginar un mundo donde no me sienta prisionero de mi propia existencia, siento vacía mi alma, y aquel vacío es inmenso y helado, que frio siento, pero si mi historia les ha sido de agrado eso hará que mi día sea mejor, al menos hará que algo en mi alma se alegre, querido lector, aunque nunca te llegue a conocer, a hablar contigo, a reír contigo, a llorar contigo, quiero que sepas que siempre significaras para mi alguien importante por el simple hecho de gustarte este fragmento de mi alma, sin más que decir nos vemos en otro capitulo de su fic "Donde quiera que estes" y lamento que sea tan corto pero es todo lo que puedo darles por ahora._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Como van? Yo sigo igual, bueno no los aburriré con mis cosas, sin más que decir eme aquí otro cap de su fic "Donde quiera que estes"**_

 ** _Cap. #10: Tu, yo y este paraíso._**

Este sitio es interminable, por mas que corro no hallo salida de esta ilusión en la que Itzel me tiene prisionero, no se cuanto tiempo eh permanecido metido en este falso paraíso, el tiempo aqui no existe, todo es siempre igual, aqui hay todo lo que puede haber en un hermoso campo humano, hay viento, agua, animales, sol, luna que esta siempre llena, con la única excepción de no se siente real, le falta esa sensación de vida, es como si fuese sintético, me siento atrapado, cuando me desmayé después de hacerlo con Itzel ya no recuerdo más, solo desperté aqui con ella herida a mi lado, sus heridas se sanaron mágicamente como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Nuevamente le exigí que me dijera que estaba pasando, no quiso contestarme, pero cuando se negó aquella equis luminosa que se hiso en su corazón comenzó a brillar causándole daño, no pude evitar socorrerla, es un lado de mi que no puedo evitar, auxiliar a quien necesite ayuda. -Te lo diré todo, solo espera un poco- con el sufrimiento en su rostro y unas cuantas lagrimas me suplicaba que esperara, aquella marca era la promesa que me había hecho, la tenia casi bajo mi control, debía obligarla a que me regresara a casa, yo no quiero estar aqui.

-No te espero nada, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya-

-¡AAAAAA! ¡TE LO SUPLICO ESPERA! ¡TE LO DIRE TODO PERO POR FAVOR! ¡SE PACIENTE!- sufría de dolor por aquella marca, lo siento pero no deseo quedarme, no tienes idea del dolor que me causaste, tengo que regresar a casa y si para eso debo eliminarte lo hare.

-"Sniff" no importa si me odias, yo solo vivo para ti, si con mi muerte eres feliz yo aceptare con gusto que me mates, yo te amo y solo deseo que seas feliz, adelante amor mío, mátame, te prometo que no traspasará tu arma - entre llantos y lagrimas declaro que si matarla me hacia feliz que lo hiciera, no se defendió, extendió los brazos gustosa de recibir mi ataque, de la nada apareció mi katana, la vi con una dulzura indescriptible, me estrujo el corazón el solo pensar que le haría daño, solte el arma y caí de rodillas, no podía hacerle daño a alguien que no se defiende, tal vez fue una treta, no lo se, pero desde luego yo me la crei, ¿Qué es lo que la había llevado a amarme de tal modo? tanto así que era feliz incluso si yo la mataba, ¿Que tenia yo que ella lo deseaba con tal desesperación? Era algo que solo ella podía responder, si es que lograba sacárselo, le pedí disculpas y la console, ella lloró en mis brazos por un rato, volvió a decirme que me lo diría todo, pero aun no era el momento, le pregunte el porque había atacado a mi familia, me juro que no fue ella, que no fue su intención el que ellos salieran heridos, no fue ella quien los hirió, dijo que Slay había sido el causante, le pregunte quien rayos era ese, se negó a decirme más, aunque furioso accedí a esperar, a cambio le suplique que fuera a ver como estaba mi familia, quería saber como estaban. De eso ya fue hace rato, no se si volverá o no, no creo que se vaya a ir dejándome aqui, el sol se marchó dando paso a la luna, una hermosa luna llena, su luz bañaba cada rincón de este sintético paraíso, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista este lugar es fantástico... De haber sido diferente, si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera quizás Itzel y yo hubiésemos sido felices... ¿!Pero que rayos estoy pensando!? Ella y yo somos enemigos, me ha causado daño y no podemos pasar más que de enemigos, aunque pensándolo bien, Karai era mi enemiga eh igual me encanto, quede prendado de ella al instante que la vi, Itzel sin duda era hermosa... ¡Karai! Quise decir Karai, ¿Que me esta pasando? Itzel comenzaba a invadir mi mente tal cual había invadido mi vida, ¿En verdad comenzaba a gustarme? No, no puede ser, no quiero, mi mente comienza a traicionarme, el recuerdo de cuando me entregué a ella comienza a reproducirse en mi mente como si fuese de aquellas canciones pegajosas que tanto deseas olvidar, tratare de meditar para quitarme esos recuerdos de la mente, no sirve de mucho, aun me falta años de entrenamiento como para llegar al estado de meditación profunda al que llega Sensei, el recuerdo se hace mas fuerte, no se si sea producto de las tretas de Itzel, si, creo que es eso, aun recuerdo cada rincón de su cuerpo, su aroma, sus gemidos... ¡Vasta ya! No debo pensar en ella, aunque por otro lado, de una forma algo loca y obsesiva, era lindo ser amado por alguien para variar, ¿Qué habré hecho yo para enloquecerla de tal modo? No lo comprendía, bueno, ella me conoció cuando era solo un niño y bueno, con esa estatura y más con mi aspecto no iba a enamorar a nadie, mucho menos a una preciosidad como esa, recuerdo a Donnie hablar de seres de mitologías, dioses inmortales que ven a cualquier humano por igual ya sea un niño o un adulto, tal vez ella era eso, uno de esos seres inmortales. Ella apareció a unos pasos de mi toda ensangrentada y lastimada, ¡Otra vez! ¿Pero que rayos es lo que hace para lastimarse así siempre? ¿En dónde será que anda? Ya hasta parece que lo hace a propósito, ya harto camino lentamente hacia ella y la ayudo a recobrar la compostura, sentándome a lado de ella comenzamos a hablar.

-¿No te cansas de herirte así siempre?-

-Cállate y ayúdame- sus heridas volvieron a perderse de la nada, pasaba tan a menudo que hasta dejo de sorprenderme.

-¿Cómo esta mi familia?-

-Están bien, cuidan tu cuerpo celosamente, Mikey juega con el todo el tiempo, todos colaboran para cuidarte, hablé con Donnie y quiere respuestas igual que tu, Raph trató de matarme, me odia a muerte, en fin, todos te aman y extrañan-

-Yo tambien los extraño y me encantaría que me regresaras con ellos... ¿Ahora me dirás que te paso?-

-Slay, me lo encontró de camino para acá y me lastimó, fue el quien me hirió cuando estabas inconsciente-

-¿Porqué te lastima? ¿A caso es alguien a quien acosabas antes que yo? De seguro te aburriste de el y por eso esta molesto-

-¡NO!... Idiota, el... Quería comer...nos-

-¿Eh? No comprendo-

-Slay es obscuridad, nació de caos, todos nacimos de él, no se sus razones, tal vez Slay se sintió molesto por la compañía de los demás seres que nacimos del padre caos, empezó a devorar a todos y...-

-¿Y que más? Dime más- Comenzó a llorar mientras movia frenéticamente la cabeza dándome un no como respuesta.

-Si te lo digo lo arruinare todo, no es el momento de decírtelo, lo hare en el momento en que aceptes ser mío, cuando me digas que me amas-

-Yo... Pero... ¿Que rayos has visto en mi?-

-Si lo supieras, Atel-

-¿Porque me llamas así?- silencio es lo que obtuve como respuesta, la vi levantar su cabeza y mirar la eterna luna llena que había en este sitio, no pude evitar querer... No... Leonardo por favor contrólate, cielos, oh no, ella pareció percatarse, nuestras caras se acercaban peligrosamente en búsqueda de un beso, mi cuerpo dejo de obedecer a mi mente, devore sus labios con desesperación, pase una de mis manos por su pierna izquierda hasta llegar a su vientre, la escuche gemir y retorcerse con mi toque, subí hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y lo apreté con fuerza, escuchar susurrar mi nombre solo hiso que me emocionara mas, me acosté sobre ella y baje hasta su cuello y lo bese con fuerza dejando marcas en ella, le quite por completo su traje, sonreí como pelele al ver que solo traía puesto ese pequeño traje blanco que siempre lleva a todos lados, baje mi boca hasta llegar a su intimidad, unido mi cabeza sin pena ni reparo h comencé a darle placer en su intimidad, emitía fuertes gemidos y sonoros ¡MÁS RAPIDO! en aprobación, saque mi cabeza y pase mi lengua por su cuerpo como un pincel sobre una hoja de papel, llegue hasta su cuello donde continue con besos furiosos y mordiscos, la escuche suspirar cuando le abrí las piernas para penetrarla, fue una fuerte estocada, certera y precisa, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que mi miembro entró en , estocadas fuertes y rudas ella tenia un amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras tenia con furia y fuerza, yo no me quedaba atrás, los sonidos guturales que salían de mi eran tambien muy sonoros, -Oh si, ven a mi- le grite cuando estábamos cerca del orgasmo, cuando llegamosmi miembro palpitaba aun dentro de ella, me quite de encima y respire agitado, la abrase y ella se recostó en mi plastrón, nos quedamos dormidos por un rato, al despertar y recobrar la cordura me aparte todo lo que pude y me incorpore tratando de entender porque lo había hecho, y es más porque me sentia tan feliz, la felicidad que sentía no tenia espacio en mi pecho por el tamaño que tenia, que me pasa, me sentia como si hubiera recuperado algo que perdi hace ya mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar que lo sepa, la veo dormir plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su boca, que dulce se ve así dormida... Oh no, no puedo negarlo más, creo que ella comienza a... Gustarme muchísimo, es más, creo que es más que eso, que mal ¿Y ahora que hago?

 ** _Hooola como les va, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, fue algo complicado de terminar, en fin no me rendire y continuare con el resto de ideas que tengo,tengo una idea nueva en la que estoy trabajando, pero como ya tengo 3 fics pendientes los cuales debo acabar, serian cuatro contanto este, terminando por lo menos dos prosederé a publicar la idea que quedo en hiatus la cual se llamará "Diario ParaNormal" una vez acabe con los fics pendientes lo subiré, sin mas que decir nos vemos la proxima semana.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, solo que hace un calor infernal y me estoy tostando, en otras noticias el fic va ya por la mitad, espero no trabarme y poder escribir. Sin mas que decir eme aquí otro cap de su fic "Donde quiera que estes"  
_**

 ** _Cap. #11: Slay._**

Maldita Itzel, esto que me hiso sentir lo pagara caro, los sentimientos humanos son los más lastimeros y dolorosos que eh podido experimentar, de todos los mundos que eh visitado, de todas las razas que eh visto, los humanos son sin duda los más miserables y complejos, ¿Cómo pueden soportar tal dolor en sus almas? ¿Cómo viven con ello y a pesar de doler tanto buscan seguir sufriendo? Seres inútiles y miserables, muchas veces eh oído que hay algunos sentimientos regocijan el alma de tal manera que es imposible describir, pero si fallas al encontrar esos sentimientos conocerás un dolor tal que desearás la muerte. Al llegar aqui hace apenas 30 años humanos, no conté conque estaria expuesto a sentir todo lo que ellos, agh, permanezco lo más que puedo en la entrada de mi mundo y el mundo humano, aquella frontera es neutral y yo puedo ser yo, las veces en que eh salido a sido solo para buscar a Itzel y atraparla para que se fusione conmigo, pero en cuanto la veo, siento... No se que siento, un cosquilleo en mi pecho, felicidad, maldita sea, el mundo humano es muy peligroso, no descansaré hasta haberme fusionado con los últimos que quedan, con Itzel y Atel, así sere otra vez solo yo y el padre caos, como siempre debió ser, el día en que llegué a este mundo quise aplastar a todos estos insignificantes seres, pero debo decir por otro lado que me parecieron algo peculiares, pero rápidamente fui perdiéndoles atención, mi objetivo era encontrar a Itzel que se me había escapado en el ultimo mundo que luchamos, estaba a punto de fusionarme con ella, lastimosamente logró escapar de milagro y se marchó por una puerta hacia una extraña dimensión, la dimensión humana, la busque en cada criatura femenina que me topé, los humanos son fáciles de manipular, sus mentes son fácilmente moldeables, me tomó 20 años de los 30 que pasé aquí el buscarla hasta dar con este lugar al que llaman Nueva York, había pasadizos subterráneos que me llamaron la atención así que entre, gran error, lo que me da asco de los humanos es como se alimentan y luego desechan sus desperdicios de la manera más asquerosa y repugnante, vagaba por aquellos repugnantes lugares hasta dar con unas rarísimas criaturas, eran como los humanos, bueno más o menos, se definían a si mismos como mutantes, pero sin importar el cascaron por dentro son más humanos que cualquiera, uno de ellos se enojó y se marchó, era apenas un niño con un antifaz azul, lo mire curioso al darme cuenta de que estaba cayendo por un abismo, que estupido niño, lo vi morir como el imbecil que era, se partió su inútil cabeza en dos, en fin, me revire para irme cuando de pronto como caída del cielo, como dicen los humanos, Itzel pareció, tenia una rara forma humana femenina pero sin importar su disfraz, era su inconfundible presencia, era ella, había salvado al niño, lo miraba de forma dulce y feliz, con ternura más específicamente, en ese preciso instante supe que aquel pequeño se trataba de Atel, aquel miserable, la ira me invadió, que molesto es, quise brincar a rebanarles la cabeza, pero decidí pensar como es debido, con lógica fría, vi como ella le había salvado, le devolvió la vida, recogió el pedazo que se separo del resto de su cabeza y las unió, lo abrazó y le devolvió la vida en un az de luz, volvió a respirar dentro de un rato pero no despertó, ella cuidadosamente limpio cualquier rastro de sangre que hubiese, al despertar el pequeño se quedo con una cara de imbecil que no tiene precio, la miró de pies a cabeza, las ganas de reír eran incontrolables, -Mi nombre es Leonardo- dijo el imbecil, con que Leonardo, lo recordare. Después de eso Itzel acompaño al niño con su familia, después de aquello ella se volvió invisible para el, la observe en secreto, Itzel vio crecer a Leonardo, estuvo con el en cada segundo de su vida, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre lo cuidaba y velaba por el, lo vio convertirse de niño a... Ammm pues no se como terminar esa frase porque sinceramente sigue siendo un niño, solo hay que mirarlo, estoy divagando, "coff" como sea, cuando fue el momento ella planeaba presentarse a el, iba a mostrarse frente a el en cuanto llegara a su habitación; el tan popular amor físico de los humanos, wacalas, me da escalofríos el recordarlo, ahí fue donde me hise presente, la agarre mientras bailaba feliz como tonta, vi su cara de horror dibujada en su humano rostro, fue ahí dónde comenzaron los delirios humanos que comencé a experimentar, su cara de odio y horror no fueron para nada agradables, me llenaron de dolor, ah el dolor, es el peor de todos los sentimientos, trate de ignorar esos sentimientos y la ataque con furia, grito y chillo de dolor, su sangre salpico de aqui para alla, al correr el tiempo su cuerpo se estaba transformando en mortal de apoco, un te odio salio de su boca, eso me desconcertó mucho, flaqueé por unos instantes dejándole tiempo para escapar, la deje ir, no hay ningún lugar donde pueda esconderse, ya la encontré y no podrá huir de mi, la seguí y la vi presentarse frente a Leonardo toda herida y suplicando su ayuda, para ocultar su presencia hiso ver una ilusión al metiche hermano neurótico que siguió a Leonardo, eso causo conflictos y peleas, Leonardo llevó a Itzel para su habitación para tratar de ayudarla, ahí tubo su momento intimo la muy tonta, pero el padre rata de Leonardo fue hacia su hijo preocupado, Itzel volvió a desaparecer dejando a Leonardo como un loco, bien merecido se lo tiene, pasados unos días quiso propasarse con el muchacho mientras se bañaba, otra vez volvió a hacerlo pasar por un loco, admito que mirarlos me causa mucha risa, es entretenido mirar sus estupideces noche y día, nunca me canso. Aquellas criaturas eran guerreros en entrenamiento, entrenaban a diario y como siempre Itzel comenzó a interrumpirlos, pero esta vez no pude seguirla hacia donde se lo había llevado, era un sitio inaccesible para mi, yo soy obscuridad y ella se las había arreglado en encontrar una puerta hacia una dimensión de luz, si hay luz, no habrá oscuridad, no se que paso pero al parecer el se asustó de ella, la muy idiota en vez de engatusarlo por las buenas va y lo espanta, que torpe, al menos eso me facilitó las cosas, no cruzara con ella ni en un millón de años, asi de asustado y amando a otra dudo mucho que se vaya con ella, pero por si las dudas tengo que asegurarme de eso, pasado otro tiempo hubo un conflicto con su neurótico hermano sobre que es lo que pasó, mintió a todos a cerca de la existencia de Itzel, no creo que le sea de mucha ayuda, ya de noche Leonardo se marchó a dormir, Itzel volvió a acercársele, esta vez ella lo abrazó, eso formó un vínculo entre ellos, eso es malo, antes de impedirlo ella se marchó hacia esa frontera, a aquel refugio que había fabricado para ellos, sentí mucha ira, pero el cuerpo del muchacho aun se movía, seguía unida a su alma, caminó despacio y dormido al cuarto del descerebrado y comenzó a manosear aquella figura de cartón que tiene en una esquina, las carcajadas del idiota despertaron a Leo de su trance, yo tambien me reí mucho, fue hilarante, el idiota prometio ayudarle para librarse de el mal que lo aquejaba, creyó que un demonio lo acosaba, es la conclusion casi mas acertada que pudo haber tenido, pero el demonio no era ella, lo soy yo, bueno no es que lo sea en realidad, es mas solo una expresión, que hermano tan leal, trató de ayudarlo lo más que pudo, pero no resulto, Itzel quiso de nuevo acostarse con Leonardo, la ira se apoderó de nuevo de mi, pero esa no era ira... Era... Celos, Itzel me las pagaras caro por esto, por fortuna las tretas del idiota funcionaron bien, el balde de agua helada lo despertó espantando a Itzel, quise vengarme de Leonardo por aquello, fue idiota lo que hise, un torpe impulso humano, herí a Leonardo donde más le dolió, ataqué a su hermano, Itzel estaba allí reclamándole por haber interrumpido su momento, la desapareci de un solo chasquido, luego me encargaría de ella, propine un enorme rasguño al idiota de naranja, creo que casi lo mato, vah, para lo que me importa, el padre rata le quito el liderazgo del grupo y no le quedo mas remedio que contarle de Itzel, lo encerraron como un animal loco, una noche todos salieron dejando solo a Leonardo junto con el moribundo, Itzel apareció y esta vez logró convencer a Leonardo, no pude ver aquella escena, algo dentro de mi se partió, no supe que fue, terminaron acostándose, no pude controlar aquellas emociones que se formaban en mi, estupida lógica, me abandona cuando más la necesito, en cuanto terminaron sus cochinadas ella lo tomo en brazos y quiso llevárselo, fui y le devolví la salud al idiota para que alertara a los demás, mientras me encargaba de Itzel la lastime cuando ella caminaba en brazos con el y obligue a Leonardo a querer tirarse por ese abismo en el cual se había muerto hace años, el padre rata llegó antes de que pudiera matarlo, estuve a una nada de absorber su alma, Itzel lucho contra mi con todo lo que tenia y se llevó el alma de Leonardo para la puerta, según ella para protegerlo, pero no pudo quitar la conexión que tiene con su cuerpo, ya vere que hago, me las pagaran, no les permitiré huir de mi, tengo que hacer que Leonardo quiera volver a su cuerpo y acabarlo, y ya se como.

 ** _Hoooola como están, otro capitulo más, este cap me ha salido más largo de lo normal, creo que hoy estoy con la musa de la inspiración, que bien, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 ** _El terremoto en mi país fue devastador, muchas vidas humanas perdidas, hoy en la mañana se sintio una replica, no era muy fuerte pero uno se queda con el susto despues de todo, en fin no los entretengo más, eme aquí el cap._**

 _Cap. #12: Otro ser._

Era de noche, mi hijo no mostraba reacción alguna a los intentos que sus hermanos y amigos hacían para devolverlo a su cuerpo, yo comenzaba a desesperarme, comencé a hablarle al aire en espera de que Itzel me conteste, no recibí respuesta alguna, no sabia que hacer; Donatello lo tenia en su laboratorio hablándole, era una sesión que Donatello había ordenado para ver si podía reaccionar, mande a todos a dormir ya que estaban agotados debido a todos los intentos que hacían, yo me encontraba hablándole a Leonardo, un intento desesperado y vano por hacer que mi hijo regrese, quien sabe si en realidad me escuche, ¿Me escuchas Leonardo? ¿Me oyes hijo mío? No quiero perderte, desde cualquier sitio donde te encuentres atrapado espero que mi amor de padre llegue a ti, mi niño, tu eres parte de mi alma y si te marchas no soportare tal dolor, no de nuevo, ¿Recuerdas nuestros momentos felices? Las veces en donde fuimos felices sin importar nuestra condición, nuestra vida o lo que somos, mi amado hijo, papá esta aquí y no permitirá que nadie te lastime, si tengo que pelear a muerte lo haré. -S... S... E... N... S... - no lo podía creer, ha reaccionado, Donatello viene corriendo a mi fuerte llamado, mientras que Leonardo comienza a retorcerse y convulsionar, sus gritos se hacen intensos, al principio alaridos indefendibles que fueron cobrando sentido.

-¡SENSEEEEEEEI! ¡NOOOOOOO!-

-¡LEONARDO! ¡ESTOY AQUI! ¡HIJO MIO TRANQUILO!-

-¡AYUDENMEEEEEEE!- Mi hijo gritaba que lo ayudásemos, se retorcía y se movía frenéticamente, Raphael llegó corriendo y lo sometió en el suelo, Miguel Ángel llego y lo tomo de los pies mientras Donatello lo amarraba a la camilla, de un cajón saco una aguja y una botella, un sedante que el mismo había hecho, lo inyectó en su brazo con precisión, -Se...n..se...i no... ¡Noooooo!- un último susurro antes de caer en un letargo leve, aquel sedante no lo durmió, solo lo dejo en un leve estado de semiinconsciente, lloró al vernos a todos, ¿Que le estará pasando? Pronto podre preguntárselo ya había despertado. Su letargo demoro poco, unos cuantos minutos, Donatello quedo confundido ante la resistencia que Leonardo tuvo ante el sedante, dijo qué los efectos tenían que durarle al menos un dia, quedo desconcertado, olvidando eso Leonardo despertó, lo primero qué hicimos fue correr a abrazarlo.

-Mi cabeza me duele, siento que me golpeo un camión-

-¿Como lograste escapar de esa loca de Itzel?- Miguel Ángel preguntó mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano -Cuéntanos- Raphael exigió a Leonardo, este apartó a todos y pidió algo de espacio.  
-Perdónenme, no me siento bien, estoy cansado, quiero dormir un poco, mañana les contaré todo-  
-Es verdad, ve a dormir Leo, mañana nos dices que pasó- Donatello estuvo de acuerdo con la exigencia de su hermano, todos se marcharon a dormir en espera de que mañana Leonardo nos contara que pasó.

Era ya de mañana, como me encontraba muy feliz me levante muy contento a prepararle el desayuno a todos, y porque no habría de estar contento, Leo había despertado y regresado con nosotros, mis esfuerzos en cuidarlo y jugar con el rindieron frutos, hice todo lo que a Leo le gustaba, vimos héroes espaciales, hicimos mucho ejercicio, leímos sus cómics preferidos y hasta hablamos de chicas para ver si reaccionaba, bueno cuando hablamos de eso respondió con una que otra risa seca, ¿Sera que me habrá oído? Yo creo que si. Me encuentro sirviendo los platos en la mesa cuando veo a todos entrar, Leo es el último en ingresar, apenas lo veo noto algo raro en el, no se que es, es como si fuera... No se... Alguien que no conozco, ¿Porque no lo habré notado antes? De seguro es mi imaginación, pero me mantendré alerta por si las moscas.

-¿Que te pasa Mikey? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?-

-Nada Leo, es solo que me siento feliz de que despertaras-

-¿Ahora si nos cuentas como escapaste se esa loca?- Raph exigió con molestia, estaba desesperado por saber que le había pasado.

-Que molesto Raph, bueno si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, me encontraba atrapado en aquel lugar sin saber como salir, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a la presencia de Itzel, créanme, estaba a punto de flaquear, estaba a punto de caer en sus encantos, pero los recordé a ustedes, supe de inmediato que ustedes me necesitaban y yo a ustedes, la engañe y me escape-

-¿Estas seguro que no regresará a buscarte Leo?- pregunte preocupado, no me gustaría que esa regresara y con su amigo ese que me abrió la cabeza

-¿Cómo la engañaste?- Donatello pregunto en un tono entre seriedad y sarcasmo, todos ya intuían como la había engañado.

-Usen su imaginación torpes- Todos reímos ante su comentario, Sensei ingreso preguntando la razón de nuestra alegría, solo le respondimos que estábamos felices porque Leo había vuelto, pero hay algo que me desconcierta de Leo, sea lo que sea lo ayudaré aunque me vuelvan a abrir la cabeza.

Ya era tarde, April y Casey llegaron corriendo para dar la bienvenida al que se había perdido, yo me encontraba en mi laboratorio tratando de investigar porque mi sedante había fallado, lo diseñe específicamente para que sus efectos duraran un día o más, pero por más que indago no hallo el error, no se que rayos pasó, bueno, será mejor que vaya a recibir a mi palomita, lastima que venga acompañada de un buitre, cuando salgo me topó con una extraña escena, April abrazaba a Leo, pero ese no era el problema, la manera en que Leo mira a April es desconcertante, la mira como si nunca hubiese visto a una chica, corro de inmediato y me interpongo entre el y April, esta se molesto conmigo por mi comportamiento, no importa, ya me perdonará, se fue gritándole que cual es mi problema, era verdad ¿Porque había hecho eso? Bueno a parte de la respuesta obvia, no me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de desconfiar y ver cosas en Leo que no son, por unos momentos habría jurado que quería tirarse a April, debo andar mal de los nervios.

Mi corazón puede latir tranquilo, ya Leo esta de regreso con nosotros, Mikey y Donnie insisten en que hay algo raro en el, yo creo que solo es la salida del alma de su cuerpo, me imagina que algo de el comportamiento de esa mujer se le habrá pegado, o yo que se, estoy seguro de que se compondrá con el tiempo, yo por mi parte entreno un rato con Casey, hablamos mientras peleamos un poco, entre tanto Leo se nos acercó.

-Ven con nosotros Leo ¿Quieres entrenar?-

-No lo se Casey, no quiero irrumpir en su charla-

-Nada de eso hermano, ven a entrenar que has estado de vago por un bue tiempo- lo invite a entrenar, pareció mirarnos con duda pero al final acabó aceptando, primero fue Casey haciéndose el "Yo soy un hombre macho" no duro mucho con Leo, Casey suele ser muy fuerte, pero esta vez no pudo con Leo, fue mi turno de pelear, me puse frente a el, nos saludamos, saque mis sais y me puse en posición de batalla, Leo hizo igual, pero había algo extraño en su mirar, su pose, en si todo, era como si estuviera parado ante los ninjas de antaño, aquellos que eran legendarios asesinos, fríos y calculadores libres de toda duda y sentimientos, me intimide un poco, ¡SOLO UN POCO!, me llene de adrenalina y ataque primero, trate de tocarlo pero el solo se limitó a esquivar mis ataques, yo me llenaba de ira, el continuaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción o duda, trate de darle un golpe de frente pero Leo se hizo a un lado, me tomo del caparazón y comenzó a golpearme contra el suelo sin soltarme, de derecha a izquierda, después me dejo en el suelo, se hiso para atrás para tomar impulso y saltar hacia mi y clavarme sus sais, parecía que quería acabar conmigo en serio, como si quisiera matarme, yo solté mis sais y grite tratando de protegerme, abrí los ojos después de unos segundos, volvió a ser el mismo leo de siempre.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué gritas Raph?-

-Leo... Ibas a matarlo ¿Que te paso?-

-No iba a hacer eso Jones-

-¿¡Estas loco!? Creí que ibas a...-

-¿Matarte? Claro que no ¿Estas loco? Solo fue un entrenamiento, nunca te haría daño-  
-Yo...-

-Eres una nena llorona-

-Si perdón yo solo... ¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ!-

-Hahahaha- pasado aquel incidente pasamos la tarde entre juegos y charlas, la noche cayo así que todos nos marchamos a dormir, el comportamiento de Leo esta tarde me desconcertó, ese no era Leo, Itzel de seguro le hiso algo, tal vez de seguro esta bajo su control.

 _"En otro lugar fuera de este mundo, un trato desesperado se daba lugar, un sacrificio por amor a otros"_

-Atel, ¿En serio lo prometes?-

-Si, te lo prometo, dejare de ser Leonardo para siempre y me convertiré en Atel para siempre, solo para ti-

-Eso me hace tan feliz-

-Pero a cambio me dejaras salvarlos, te lo suplico, si me amas como dices me dejaras ayudarlos antes de marcharnos-

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré con todo gusto y después nos iremos-

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos-

-Si-

 _ **Debí publicar esto el miércoles pero no tuve tiempo, espero sepan disculpar la tardanza, dejen un lindo review ¿Sí?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **Pues no tengo mucho que decir hoy, solo que estoy emocionada con el concurso de relatos a los que voy a participar, ha llegado mi oportunidad de lograr mi sueño, aunque sea solo un pequeño paso es muy grande para mi, deseenme suerte para poder ganar, sin más que decir eme aquí el cap.**_

 _ **Cap. #13: De regreso a casa.**_

Yo soy Slay y busco venganza, mi nombre será recordado por todos los inútiles seres que ocupan esta asquerosa y mal oliente casa en las alcantarillas, por ahora ocupo el cuerpo del inútil maldito de Leo, todas estas sensaciones no las puedo controlar del todo, como las odio, mi alma tiene sed de maldad y poder, pero eso ira después, por ahora me ocupare de destruir a estos seres primero, empezaré por el mas vulnerable de todos, ese ridículo cerebrito y su talón de Aquiles, Donatello, que estupido, quien lo manda a amar a semejante mujer tan cruel, eso lo hace tan vulnerable a mi, aunque no lo culpo, ocupando este cuerpo tengo y siento las necesidades de cualquier mortal, debo admitir con vergüenza que el sexo ahora me parece grandioso, ya recuerdo el porque no me gusta ocupar los cuerpos de los mortales, cuando veo a April ahora solo siento ganas se que sea mía, y lo será a su tiempo, tiene un gran don, lastima que no sepa usarlo, pero yo le daré un buen uso, la muy estupida no se a percatado de mi, la hare mia y después la absorberé. Aun era de noche, el sueño me invadía, pero unos ruidos en la cocina llamaron mi atención, salí a investigar de que se trataba, resulto que era April que se había quedado a dormir, je je je, todo sale a pedir de boca, entre y la vi tomando un vaso de leche, cielos, tengo que tenerla o no se me quitara esta molesta sensación entre mis piernas, como dije antes, la mente humana es fácil de manipular, con April tardaré un poco pero lograré manipularla.

-!Leo! Lamento si te desperté, solo quería un vaso se leche-

-No te preocupes, no tenia sueño de todas formas-

-Menos mal, creo que iré a dormir-

-Espera, no te marches, necesito hablar contigo seriamente-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Amas a Donnie?- La vi atorarse y tirar su leche por la nariz, se limpió con un mantel que hallo por ahí y trató de evadir mi pregunta, la tome del brazo y no la dejé marcharse.

\- N... No se de que me hablas, dejame ir-

-Eh visto como lo tratas- Me miró con un poco de rencor.

-¿Ahora me dirás que no lastime a tu hermano? ¿Qué soy cruel con el?-

-Bueno, eso es cierto pero, no es eso lo que quería averiguar-

-Te estas portando como un cretino Leo, ya suéltame o llamaré a D...-

-Aaaa, con que si lo quieres... Pero no lo amas-

-Sueltame o te daré un golpe que no olvidarás jamás- con esta la amabilidad y la caballerosidad no funcionan, a esta hay que someterla y decirle las cosas claras, la tome de las muñecas y la acorrale contra la pared besándola con fuerza, creo que su cerebro hiso bum.

-T... A... E...-

-Lamento haberte hecho rabiar, es solo que me eh dado cuenta que te amo-

-Pe... Pero Karai- revise en las memorias de Leo, sabia bue quien es Karai.

-Ella esta lejos, cuando la eh tenido cerca ella se va, en cambio tu siempre estas aqui para nosotros, para apoyarnos, nos aceptaste como somos, eres perfecta, quédate conmigo, se mia para siempre-

-Pero tu hermano-

-El es mi hermano, aunque le haga esto el me perdonará, la sangre llama, lo siento pero no puedo evitar lo que siento-

-Yo jamás...- la calle con otro beso, y luego me fui del lugar, no fue tan fácil entrar en su mente y hacerle creer que siente algo por mi... O este cuerpo, como sea, corrió hacia el cuarto de Donnie y se encerró allí, puesto que Donnie dormía en su laboratorio, sonreí con satisfacción, crei que resistiria más tiempo, que decepción, tardo poco en caer. La mañana siguiente, April corrió temprano para su escuela, no deseaba verme, pero ya la tengo bajo mi poder, hare que sienta la necesidad de tenerme serca, Donnie llegó preguntando que tenia April, lo mire con condición fingiendo ignorar lo que pasaba, la tarde cayó y Casey ingresaba a la guarida con la misma pregunta que Donnie, que cosa le sucedía a April, nuevamente negue ignorando saber que pasaba, pero no paso mucho tiempo, yo me encontraba perdiendo el tiempo mirando la caja idiotisadora llamada televisión, cuando April entro por la puerta, lucia diferente, su cabello estaba suelto, usaba una una blusa amarilla sobre una camiseta blanca y unos jeans azules, se veía bien, Donnie y Casey tenían caras de babosos, Raph miraba con vergüenza ajena desde el sillón donde estaba leyendo sus comics, Mikey solo se limitó a mirar curioso, es hora de actuar.

-Que bien te vez, ¿Cual es el motivo de estar tan arreglada roja?-

-Este...-

-Que linda estas mi princesa... Digo... April-

-Yo...- La vi queriendo alejarse de esos dos que la asediaban, así que yo solo la ayude.

-¡Cállense!- todos quedaron perplejos ante la demanda de April, y más con lo que pasó, ella se dirigió a mi y ante todos correspondió a mi propuesta de anoche.

-Yo quiero decirte... Que... Que tambien te amo Leo- todos callaron, nadie dijo nada, pero habría jurado que escuche el corazón de Donnie romperse, Casey tambien se sorprendió, pero el no ama a April tanto como Donnie lo hace así que el golpe no fue tan duro para el; bese a April en frente de todos, ella era mia ahora y estaba bajo mi control, escuche a la rata salir y gritar que pasaba conmigo, Donnie estaba en shock, no decía nada, le había roto su alma, ahí fue cuando me apodere de el tambien, cuanto me alegro, je je je, Raph me golpeó y me arrebató a April, demando saber que ocurría, que me ocurría, hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta de que no soy el estupido de Atel, o Leo como ellos lo llaman.

-Leo, ¿Porque haces esto?- Casey pregunto furioso, Mikey me miró de manera extraña y se dirigió a mi.

-Tu...-

-Lo siento Mikey, es lo que siento y no puedo detenerme-

-Tu no eres Leo, ¿¡QUIÉN ERES TU!?- vaya, no crei que el idiota se daría cuenta y los demás no, ciertamente se ha ganado mi respeto.

-Me parece que ya por fin te has dado cuenta-

-Miguel Ángel, ¿de que hablas?- la rata pregunto confuso que es lo que pasaba-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta rata? Yo no soy tu niño, y tu el idiota de naranja, felicidades por darte cuenta, aunque un poco tarde, tanto Donatello como April están bajo mi control-

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?- Raph se puso en posicion de combate y se dispuso a atacar, April lo detuvo con sus poderes por ordenes mías, que útil es esta pendeja.

-Tu eres...- Mikey ya se dio cuenta.

-Pues soy el que te rajo la cabeza Mikey-

-¡REGRÉSAME A MI HIJO!- la rata y todos sus amigos trataron de atacarme, que idiotas.

Yo e Itzel regresábamos de aquel paraíso hacia mi hogar en las alcantarillas, ella había prometido ayudarme si me iba con ella, no me queda de otra, Slay a poseído mi cuerpo y mis peores temores están haciéndose realidad, trate de luchar y sacarlo de mi cuerpo, vi a sensei preocupado y traté de advertirle pero no pude, Itzel tomó mi mano para reconfortarme, supo exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que me eh entregado a ella por completo siento una conexión extraña, un lazo que nos une de una forma extraña, siento que estoy dejando de pertenecer a mi mundo y algo en el fondo de mi alma quiere salir, siento que yo le pertenezco y ella me pertenece. Atravesamos un portal obscuro hacia mi mundo, llegamos justo al lugar donde vi a Itzel por primera vez, corrimos rápidamente por el sitio donde ella me guio hasta mi casa en aquella ocasión, al llegar no veo a nadie, todo esta terriblemente silencioso, grito buscando a mis hermanos, mis amigos o a Sensei, nada, corro por toda la guarida sin posibilidad de hallarlos, solo encuentro mi cuerpo parado en medio del dojo, con sangre que lo cubría, y dentro de el Slay reía con maldad.

 _ **No se me ocurre nada para escribir, espero tener una buena idea y terminarla en menos de un mes. deseenme suerte y los religiosos que handen por aquí, oren por mi para que pueda ganar TTOTT**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, gracias por acompañarme en este fic, ah llegado la hora, es la hora de revelar el misterio, quien es Atel, y el porque Itzel desea tanto tenerlo con ella, sin más que decir eme aquí otro cap de su fic "Donde quiera que estes"  
_**

 ** _Cap. #14: Itzel y Atel._**

Aun no sabemos donde esta la familia de Leo, es una incertidumbre que lo carcome y lo hace sufrir, mi pobre amado. Traté luchar contra el, de usar los supuestos sentimientos que tenia por mi y enviarlo a otra dimensión de la cual tardaría milenios en regresar, fue un enorme error, solo se enfadó y uso de rehén el cuerpo de mi amado Atel, nos teletransporto a la frontera de mi mundo y el mundo humano, ahí el puede ser quien es, un ser maligno libre para hacer todo lo que quiera, con ira eh impotencia solo puedo observar, la obscuridad de Slay me tiene prisionera si poder moverme. Se encuentra en una lucha encarnizada contra Leo, trata de impedir a toda costa que no lastime su cuerpo, pero con cuerpo o no igual me lo llevare, aun recuerdo aquel tiempo en dónde solíamos permanecer juntos en nuestro mundo. Al principio de todo solo existia el padre caos, del caos lo primero que nació fue la obscuridad, fue nombrado Slay por el padre caos, después la luz nació, eramos seres de luz intangibles que fuimos creados en pares, 10 parejas eramos en total, Atel era mi pareja designada; no es que no existan los sentimientos en mi mundo, lo que sucede es que son diferentes a los humanos, son incomprensibles y diferentes para la mente humana. Fuimos designados a ser la compañía para el padre caos, lo divertíamos con juegos y le dábamos abrigo con la luz de nuestros cuerpos, pronto comenzó a olvidarse de Slay, supongo que por eso es como es ahora, un día Atel y yo vagábamos por los enormes confines de nuestro mundo, encontramos la entrada a este mundo, al humano, el hombre apenas se levantaba en sociedades donde buscaba solo el enriquecimiento personal, al ingresar a este mundo nuestros cuerpos cambiaron, podíamos tocarnos y experimentamos cosas que jamás habíamos sentido, nos enamoramos, pero no sabíamos como amar, fueron los animales quienes nos enseñaron como amar, solo nos importaba estar juntos por toda nuestra eternidad, regresábamos al mundo humano cada vez que era posible para entregarnos el uno al otro, siempre que nos era posible huíamos para estar juntos, la humanidad nos contagió su amor, pero aquel desafortunado día Slay se enteró y decidió usar eso en contra de nosotros y el resto de las parejas, convenció al padre caos de que eramos una amenaza, padre caos dio luz verde para que nos acabara, pero slay tambien lo traiciono a el, no podía absorberlo y matarlo porque Slay no se comparaba con Caos, lo que hiso fuer encerrarlo hasta absorber todo lo que había creado, absorbió a todos, nosotros corrimos todo lo que pudimos, pero Slay nos alcanzó, Atel me defendió y luchó contra el, pero que podía hacer dos simples y pequeños seres de luz contra la enorme oscuridad, hirió a Atel de una manera grave, me gritó que escapara lo mas lejos que pudiera, vi de lejos como lo lanzó lejos, no había podido absorberlo, Atel se perdió en uno de los tantos portales a los diferentes mundos que existe, grite de la desesperación y por el dolor, Slay fue tras de mi para absorberme, comenzó a devorar todo a su paso, me metí por el primer portal que vi, no tenia opción, crucé y llegue a un mundo raro donde agresivos seres con cola se atacaban unos a otros, estaba tan triste, pero sabia que Atel seguía con vida, de seguro estaria en alguna parte esperando a que lo rescate, busque en cada rincón de ese mundo, tarde varios siglos, al no hallarlo y fui al siguiente mundo y lo busque otros varios siglos, así mundo tras mundo, siglo tras siglo sin éxito, no conté con que Slay había estado buscándonos, me tomó por sorpresa el encontrármelo, luche contra el con todo lo que tenia, no podía vencerlo, estaba a punto de absorberme pero yo escape hacia el siguiente mundo, regresé al mundo humano, seguía tan primitivo como siempre, no había cambiado en lo absoluto el tiempo que eh estado fuera, estar aquí me dolía, solo traía recuerdos que me estrujaban el corazón, pero de pronto sentí su presencia, era mi Atel, sin duda era el, con mi apariencia humana lo busque, en cada sitio, en cada humano, manipule a cada hombre que me encontré, muchas veces fui una poderosa mujer, emperatriz, reina, zaresa*, todo para buscar a Atel, tarde 10000 años humanos en hallarlo, sentí como de a poco tanto como mi cuerpo como mi mente comenzaban a volverse mas carnales, me estaba volviendo cada vez mas humana. El hombre evolucionaba con rapidez, su vida era tan fugaz así que no perdían el tiempo en cosas que hacían malgastar su corta vida, como buscar a alguien que no los ama, si eran abandonados solo buscaban a alguien más, senti ganas de hacer igual, estaba tan triste, abandoné mi disfraz humano y me volví invisible para todos, caminaba melancólica por las cloacas hasta que un día supe que lo había encontrado, pero era diferente, no tenia el cuerpo que adquiría al venir aquí hace tanto, era más bien, como decirlo, no humano, era un mutante, un pequeño niño, era el y su inconfundible presencia, su esencia había llegado a este sitio inconscientemente y renació con un cuerpo humano, bueno casi humano, llamémoslo mortal, estaba regido por las leyes humanas, era un adorable niño tortuga, que adorable se veía, cayó por un abismo y lo reviví, su cabeza se rompió, tenia que ayudarlo, la manera como me miraba, quería comérmelo a besos, lo había encontrado, prepare un lugar especial para cuando me lo llevara, no regresaríamos a nuestro mundo, ya no hay nada allí para nosotros, padre caos estaba encerrado sabra donde y era imposible liberarlo, no podíamos hacer nada por el, solo quería pasar mi vida a lado de Atel, ahora lo llamaban Leo, tenia una hermosa familia, seres que lo amaban, lo vi crecer y convertirse en un chico muy sexi, ya era hora de llevármelo conmigo, sentí que mi corazón se rompía al verlo interesarse en Karai, por fortuna ella no mostro ningún interés en el, se alejó de el para mi fortuna, lo tenia para mi sola, tenia todo a mi favor, hasta que Slay me encontró, lastimó incluso al pobre hermanito de Leo, no era mi intención el que salga lastimado, no fue mi intención hacer daño a su familia, me habría encantado ser parte de ella, pero Slay es peligroso y era mejor llevarlo para que su familia estuviera a salvo, no logre convencerlo a tiempo, Slay apareció y los lastimó, perdóname Atel, te amo tanto, si pudiera recompensarte de alguna manera, que feliz fui cuando te entregaste a mi como hace tanto, como la primera vez que vinimos aquí, se que me odias, pero cuando recuerdes te iras conmigo sin dudarlo, cuando me tocas se reactiva aquella conexión que teníamos cuando vivíamos con padre caos. Despierto de mi trance y miró a Leo, no puede luchar contra Slay, esta a punto de absorberlo, no puedo permitirlo, tengo que hacer algo, oh perdóname, eh sido una egoísta, si no te hubiera buscado nada de esto habría pasado, solo te traje dolor, perdóname Atel, solo hay una manera de reparar mi error.

 _ **Holas a todos, ¿Que les pareció? Aqui revelo todo el meollo del asunto, el porque de todo, dato curioso, este fue el primer capitulo que escribí en mi cuaderno de borrador, pero desidi que si lo escribía no iba a haber el misterio que hay ahora, o que había, porque ya lo revelé, bueno como sea, nos vemos el próximo cap.  
**_

 _ **Zaresa: Esposa del Zar, antiguo monarca de Rusia.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! El fanfic esta a punto de terminar, la proxima semana es el ultimo capitulo, me da gusto que este fanfic les haya gustado, sin más que decir eme aqui el cap.  
**_

 _ **Cap. #15: Por ti y para ti.**_

Era difícil luchar contra mi propio cuerpo, sobre todo cuando este no se defendía, Slay había tomado como rehén mi cuerpo y amenazaba a cada segundo con acabar con el, ya no me importaba si no tenia cuerpo al cual volver,solo quería encontrar a mi familia sana y salva, no sabia donde estaban, si seguían con vida o estaban muertos, no me rendiría hasta encontrarlos. Slay extendió su sombra obscura y atravesó los brazos de mi cuerpo, como yo aun tenia una conexión sentía el dolor, estaba inmovilizado, Slay pareció regocijarse con aquel dolor, se acercó a mi y me pateo hasta el cansancio, con dolor o sin el lo miré desafiante.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pobre inútil-

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTA MI FAMILIA!?-

-¿Y no te preocupas más bien por Itzel?-

-No evadas mi pregunta maldito-

-Mira que malvado eres, todo lo que Itzel ha hecho por ti y ni siquiera te preocupas por ella-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-Para que veas que soy civilizado, hare un trato contigo, dame a Itzel y te dejo ir con tu familia, no me volverás a ver en lo que te reste de vida, podrás volver a tener tu vida normal, incluso puedo traerte de regreso a Karai y hare que te ame- Lo que me dijo me dejó perplejo, no puedo negar que una parte de mi se sintió tentado a aceptar, tengo que admitirlo, aun quería a Karai, el primer amor siempre será el primer amor, pero Itzel, a pesar de lo que haya causado ya estaba dentro de mi mente, yo la quería tambien, ella y su loca forma de amarme me habían cautivado sin duda alguna, no era correcto aceptar su ofrecimiento, era solo una sucia trampa.

-Jamás entregaría a alguien que me importa a ¡UN SER TAN ASQUEROSO COMO TU!-

-Oh eres tan imprudente y poco inteligente, pobre idiota, ¿Porque la defiendes? ¿Acaso ya la amas?-

-Cállate-

Te dire algo sobre tu amada Itzel, ella solo te usó, quiso reemplazar al amor que perdió hace tiempos, tu no eres Atel, eres solo un reemplazo que ella encontró por allí-

-Yo... Yo no voy a creer en nada de lo que ¡TU! Me digas, yo... Soy... Yo soy Atel-

-¿Lo dices porque quieres convencerte de aquello? ¿Lo dices porque la quieres? Dime la verdad ¿Crees en serio que tu eres Atel?- No supe que responderle, era un punto valido yo no... No estaba seguro, había aun una pequeña duda en mi, estaba decidido a cumplir mi promesa de convertirme en Atel para ella, pero no sabia si lo que ella me decía era verdad o no.

-Ella solo te usa, eres solo su títere, su consolador hasta que se aburra de ti y se busque otro, si en realidad fueses Atel ya habrías recordado la época en la que viviste con ella y fuiste su pareja, pero no es así-

-Yo...- empezaba a crecer la duda en mi, había una enorme posibilidad de que ella solo me este usando, que yo para ella solo sea un reemplazo, pero yo la quería, quería darle una oportunidad de explicarse al menos, ella no era mala, no, ella no era capaz de hacerme eso.

-¿No digo la verdad a caso? Entrégala, dámela y te prometo que te devolveré a tu familia, ellos están a salvo, aqui conmigo-

-¿Eh?- de entre la obscuridad salieron todos, Sensei, April, Donnie, Raph, Mikey y Casey, su apariencia era como la de un zombie sin consciencia, me asuste mucho al verlos, les hable y grité con todas mis fuerzas, nada pareció hacerlos entrar en razón.

-¿¡QUÉ LES HICISTE!?-

-Son sus almas, te prometo que si me das a la zorra traicionera de Itzel regresare sus almas a sus cuerpos y te los daré sanos y salvos-

-¿¡DÓNDE HAS PUESTO SUS CUERPOS!?-

-No te exaltes niño, que genio el tuyo, no me servían así que los tire en las alcantarillas, relájate no les hise nada, bueno, casi-

-¡Si les hiciste algo te juro que...-

-¿Qué? Y si te digo que disfrute de April mientras estuve en tu cuerpo-

-¡TU... MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO!-

-¡HAHAHAHA! Tranquilo niño, no le hise nada a tu amiga, tu papi no me lo permitió, ella está a salvo, o lo estaba, solo que tu papi rata no le fue tan bien por interponerse-

-Sensei-

-Su cabeza hiso crack, cada uno de sus huesos, pero relájate, le buscaré un cuerpo nuevo- eso fue todo, ya no iba a creerle más a este infeliz, me las iba a pagar, nadie en el mundo se metía con mi familia, la muerte de Sensei no quedaría impune, con dolor me puse de pie para atacarlo, no sirvió de mucho, solo logré que dejara mi cuerpo y abriera una gran brecha en su obscuro cuerpo para absorberme.

-Pobre idiota, seas Atel o no igual te absorberé- no, era mi fin, moriría como un idiota, al menos eso es lo que pensé, sin saber ni como, Itzel se había liberado de donde Slay la tenia atada, se interpuso entre Slay y yo haciendo que la absorbiera en mi lugar, su horrorizada mirada fue lo último que vi de ella, ademas de un ultimo pensamiento que transmitió a mi, _-perdóname Atel, te amaré por siempre-_ en ese momento sentí como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, al no haber nada en el pude regresar, el dolor producto de las heridas hechas por Slay eran grandes, pero mi ira cegaba todo dolor que pudiera sentir, me lancé hacia Slay y trate de atacarlo con todo lo que pude, corte muchas partes de su obscuro cuerpo, chilló y se quejó de rabia, -¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI FAMILIA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A ITZEL! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI PADREEEEEEE!- le gritaba a todo pulmón, solo quería que las cosas regresaran a como estaba antes, no imaginaba un mundo sin mi familia, y no imaginaba un mundo donde Itzel no estuviese presente, no importaba si yo no era Atel, yo la quería sin importar nada, y la quería de vuelta. Pronto Slay enfureció y me lanzó lejos, sus tentáculos negros me agarraron de pies y manos.

-Ya cálmate pequeño estupido, has acabado con mi paciencia, no soy un ser de guerras ni peleas, me gusta la diplomacia y los tratos bien hechos, pero tu no quieres entender razones, nada, ¿Tanto así quieres morir? Bien, para que veas que soy piadoso, te permitiré estar a lado de los que amas una vez te absorva, incluso dejare tu cadáver junto con los demás en las alcantarillas- le escupí en toda su estupida existencia, estaba acorralado, pero no iba a morir sin luchar, hasta el ultimo momento lucharía, la brecha comenzó a abrirse, no tenia miedo, al menos moriría con honor, luchando, algo sucedió de repente, Slay comenzó a sentir un extraño malestar, su cuerpo obscuro comenzó a resquebrajarse y de las brechas salia una luz intensa, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero era mi oportunidad, lo ataque sin piedad.

 _ **Nos vemos la proxima semana para el ultimo capitulo de este su fic "DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES"**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**_

 _ **HOOOOOLA A TODOOOOOS, ¿Cómo les va? Bienvenidos al final de esta historia, les agradezco a todos los usuarios que me acompañaron a lo largo de toda esta historia, sus comentarios me ayudaron a seguir con ánimos este fic, agradezco igual a los usuarios silenciosos que me acompañaron también, agradezco a María Itzel Pérez Baltazar, ya que su petición me facilitó la escritura de esta historia, gracias a ella la historia pudo desarrollarse como ahora, agradezco a la usuaria de fanfiction que me inspiró a escribir esta historia, ya que sin ella no habría podido escribir, basta de tanto bla bla, sin más que decir eme aquí el cap.**_

 _ **Cap. #16: Te encontrare.**_

Vi a Slay retorcerse y resquebrajarse como una tela, de él salía una inmensa luz, más bien dicho de él se esforzaba en salir una luz que lo lastimaba en aquel proceso, sin dudarlo me dedique a atacar, lo corté y mutile tanto como me fue posible, aunque herido y sufriendo aun podía defenderse, pero aun así no me deje tocar por sus tentáculos negros, pelee con todo lo que tenía, no me quedaba nada ya que había matado todos, se llevó a Itzel, ella se había sacrificado para poder salvarme, ya no me quedaba nada en el mundo, pelearía con él y lo vencería vengando la muerte de todos, y si me mataba, al menos moriría con honor, de hecho, prefería morir porque ¿Qué haría yo si regresaba solo a casa? ¿Vivir solo en las alcantarillas lleno de recuerdos que me carcomían el corazón? Prefería morir y unirme a ellos que enloquecer yo solo, ni siquiera Karai podría llenar el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos, es verdad que aun la quería, pero no podría soportar el hecho de estar solo. Pelee con el sin importarle nada, comenzaba a cansarme y los tentáculos de Slay comenzaban a cortarme, la sangre que salpicó cayó en mis ojos y todo se tiñó de rojo cegando mi vista, Slay aprovecho esto para atraparme, con su dolor el muy infeliz era capaz de defenderse y muy bien, sentí sus tentáculos cruzar mis piernas y brazos, creo que el dolor físico es lo único que puede aminorar mi dolor emocional, lo siento Itzel, creo que tu sacrificio para salvarme será en vano.

-¡Mal...dito!-

-Niño idiota, hace mucho tiempo nadie me había lastimado de esa manera, si tengo que morir, tu vendrás conmigo-

-Te llevaste a mi familia, mis amigos, a Itzel, aunque me mates, morirás como un miserable imbécil-

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero al menos tengo la dicha de decir que maté a todo lo que amas- la obscuridad comenzó a crecer, iba a tragarme, todas las personas que amo pasado por mi mente, Itzel, me habría gustado tener una vida contigo, ya que importa, al menos, aunque de una extraña manera ame y fui amado, con eso basta, cerré los ojos listo para lo que pasaría, pero la luz comenzó a crecer más, Slay gritó a tal punto que comenzó a dar alaridos, fuimos tragados por una luz cegadora. Al abrir los ojos estaba en un sitio extraño, había solo una nada blanca que lo rodeaba todo, estaba flotando solo en medio de toda esa blancura, de pronto escuche una voz masculina que se dirigió a mí.

-¡Atel!-

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién me habla?-

-¡Atel!-

-Yo... Yo no soy Atel, yo soy... Leonardo-

-¡Ateeeel!-

-¿Dime quién eres?- de pronto un hombre adulto se paró frente a mí, era muy alto, mucho más que Splinter, tenía el cabello largo y negro recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba un smoking elegante con zapatos bien lustrados, tenía un porte elegante, parecía uno de esos magnates de negocios de las películas.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Al fin te encontré Atel-

-Yo no soy Atel, yo soy...-

-Lo sé, eres Leonardo, criado por Hamato Yoshi, tienes una hermanastra mayor, tres hermanos pequeños y dos amigos humanos-

-¿Me conoces? ¿Di quién eres? De seguro eres Slay con otro disfraz, no voy a rendirme y peleare hasta que desaparezca por completo-

-No, tranquilo no soy Slay, yo soy Caos, soy al que Itzel y Slay llaman El Padre Caos-

-¿Tu eres caos? Pero porque llevas smoking, pareces... Humano-

-Mi verdadera forma te mataría, yo soy caos y el caos trae dos cosas, nacimiento y también muerte, por eso adquirí una forma que conocieras -

-Itzel me habló un poco sobre ti, dime porque Slay ha hecho esto, porque hiso todo esto-

-Al principio yo me encontraba solo, así que decidí crear la obscuridad, la nombre Slay y era el encargado de ayudarme a descansar y cuidarme, era mi guardián y su deber era protegerme de todo, pero al no haber nada más en mi mundo no había de que protegerme, pero la obscuridad es fría, Slay a pesar de que me acompañaba y me quería como su padre él era frio y poco comunicativo, su sola presencia causaba temor y más soledad de la que ya tenía, así que decidí crear a las parejas de luz, ellas me acompañaban y me alegraban, además de calentarme, creo que herí los sentimientos de Slay, esa fue mi culpa, lo deje de lado, lo deje solo, sabía que una de las parejas se marchaba al mundo humano, no me molestaba de todo, me era muy peculiar todos esos sentimientos, los deje ir y venir cuando les plazca, pero Slay me manipuló, la obscuridad además de ser solitaria es malévola, Slay me tomo con la guardia baja y logró controlarme y convencerme de que Atel eh Itzel eran una amenaza, pero él me traicionó, no pudo matarme, pero si sellarme, y lo hiso dentro de sí, yo permanecía oculto eh inconsciente dentro de Slay-

-¿Cómo es que salió?-

-Slay absorbió a Itzel, pero ella hiso lo posible para no ser completamente absorbida, uso toda su energía vital para matarlo, ella lamentablemente...-

-¿Ella esta...?-

-Aun no-

-Menos mal-

-Sigue viva, pero no por mucho-

-¿Eh?-

-Ella te amaba Atel, te busco incansablemente por muchas eternidades-

-Pero... Yo no soy Atel, no tengo memoria alguna de recordarla-

-¿Has sentido una conexión especial cuando la abrazas?-

-Si... Pero ella me estaba controlando-

-No es así, tú eres Atel, eres la reencarnación de Atel-

-Pero no recuerdo nada-

-Eso se puede explicar, tu peleaste con Slay cuando él se reveló y peleó contra ti, no logró absorberte, pero se aseguró de que no recordaras nada, para que seas más fácil de absorber cuando te hallara, tomó tooodos tus recuerdos de ese momento-

-O sea que... Por eso no recuerdo nada-

-Si... Pero no te preocupes, recordarás todo cuando salgas de aquí-

-¿Salir de aquí?-

-Si-

-¿Cuándo será eso?-

-Emmmmmmm... Justo ahora- Caos se desvaneció en esa blancura, de nuevo estaba en el lugar donde estaba peleando contra Slay, Itzel estaba a un lado tirada eh inconsciente junto con los demás miembros de mi familia y amigos, con horror vi que Slay no había muerto, estaba inmóvil y no hacia acción alguna, estaba asustado pero para mi sorpresa Caos apareció ante mi nuevamente y con el nueve pares de esferas brillantes a su alrededor

-¡Tu otra vez!-

-Sí, hola Atel, no te preocupes por Slay, el no volverá a causarte mal-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Me lo llevaré conmigo y me encargaré de que sea un ser diferente-

-Sería mejor que lo mates-

-No puedo hacer eso, la obscuridad siempre existirá, es parte de la vida, no puedo matarlo, pero si lo equilibrare, le daré también una compañera, le daré a la luz, será como un castigo, sentir lo que siempre odio, no le quedara más remedio que obedecerla, la luz gobernará sobre la obscuridad, bueno conociendo a Slay no siempre será así pero trataré de que se cumpla.

-¿Qué pasará con mi familia?-

-Relájate, ya me encargaré de devolver sus almas a sus cuerpos, puedo revivir a los muertos, pero con Splinter fue difícil, tuve que armar su cuerpo de nuevo, Slay lo destruyó-

-Quieres decir que...-

-No, el no morirá, el estará bien- de pronto Itzel comenzó a moverse, corrí hasta a ella y la tomé en mis brazos, me sonrió de la manera más dulce que alguien hubiese podido sonreírme.

-Mi Atel... Lo hice... Por ti...-

-Mí querida Itzel... Esperen... Ya recuerdo, ya te recuerdo, mi hermosa amada, ya recuerdo la desesperación que tuve al perderte, al estar lejos de ti, pero Slay te arrancó de mi memoria, pero en el fondo de mi corazón siempre me hiciste falta-

-Ya recuerdas... Soy tan feliz, al fin todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena- ante mis ojos ella comenzó a desvanecerse, al fin la había encontrado y ahora la están perdiendo.

-No llores Atel, siempre estaré contigo-

-No... ¡NOOOO! ¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡CAOS! ¡DIJISTE QUE PODIAS REVIVIR MUERTOS! ¡REVÍVELA!-

-Perdóname Atel, si bueno puedo hacerlo pero no lo hare-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡PORQUÉ!?-

-Ella no me deja, podría hacerlo pero lastimosamente debo respetar su voluntad-

-Itzel, deja que te cure, te lo suplico-

-No, yo solo te eh causado daños, debo pagar por todo el mal que te causé, a ti y a tu linda familia, perdóname, ...Te...A...mo- no pude evitar llorar, la abracé fuertemente con la tonta idea de que así no se iría, su cuerpo se desvaneció en mis brazos, después de tanto tiempo al fin la había encontrado y ahora la perdía, esto no era justo, aquellas esferas brillantes se acercaron a mí y me consolaron, -Pobre Atel- -Lamentamos tu perdida- -Ojala hubiera algo que podamos hacer- las esferas de luz trataban de reconfortarme, su esencia se hacía más que familiar para mí, pero no había nada que hacer ahora.

-Tengo que irme Atel, o mejor dicho Leo, te ofrecería que te marcharse conmigo pero tu respuesta es más que obvia, nos vemos, a cierto casi me olvido, ve por ese portal tras de ti que acabo de abrir y regresaras al mundo humano, buena vida niño- hice lo que me dijo, crucé por aquel portal como me indicó, llegué a casa en tan solo un momento, recordé que caos había dicho que revivió a mi familia, corrí rápidamente hacia mi casa en esperanza de verlos allí, mi corazón latía rápidamente con la esperanza de verlos nuevamente... Pero no encontré a nadie, ¿A caso Caos me había engañado? Estaba a punto de gritar con la mezcla de ira y tristeza en mi pecho, pero una mano se posó atrás de mí, la cariñosa mirada de Sensei me reconfortó, y tras de él estaban mis amados hermanos y mis amigos, como si fuera un niño pequeño me lancé a los brazos de mi padre, todos hicieron igual, nos unimos en un candoroso abrazo en la alegría de volvernos a ver.

Los días pasaron y el rastro de Itzel aún no se marchaba de mi memoria, mis recién recuperados recuerdos hacían más difícil el olvidarla, no sabía si con el tiempo lograría olvidarla.

-Tranquilo hermano, lamento lo que pasó con ella-

-Relájate, ya lo supere-

-Si tú, claro y yo te creo- Donnie trato de reconfortarme, creo que no me veo muy convencido de haberla olvidado, Mikey llegó y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Leo, ¿Es verdad que eres la reencarnación de un ser extraño de otro mundo?-

-Mikey, no creo que sea conveniente que hables sobre eso-

-No Donnie, ya... Me siento mejor-

-No te preocupes Leo, si te sientes solo te puedo prestar mi figura de cartón de cris-

-¡M... ¡MIKEY- Donnie no comprendía la razón del comentario de Mikey, yo me encargué de cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

-Hey, no maltrates a Mikey, después no quedará a quien molestar-

-¡Hey!- Raph llegó bromeando y molestando a Mikey, teníamos una pequeña riña mientras Casey y April entraban.

-¡April!-

-Hola Donnie-

-Y... Casey-

-Donatello- la típica riña de estos 3, April se acercó a mi preguntándome sobre el asunto, solo agache la cabeza, pero trate de responderle lo más tranquilo posible.

-No importa lo que sienta, lo importante es que ustedes estén con vida-

-Awwww, que lindo pero...-

-Estoy bien April-

-Está bien- Sensei salió de su habitación saludando a todos y agregando algo mas a mi comentario.

-Hijo mío, no olvides que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, Itzel siempre vivirá en tu memoria-

-Gracias Sensei- la noche cayo y todos descansábamos en nuestras camas, era en la noche cuando los recuerdos de Itzel se hacían más fuertes y nítidos, de pronto las esferas de luz de Caos aparecieron frente a mí.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Nosotros queríamos...-

-Darte una...-

-Noticia...-

-Atel...-

-¿Noticia? ¿Qué paso ahora?-

-No es...-

-Nada malo...-

-El padre...-

-Caos...-

-Quiere darte una...-

-Recompensa-

-¿Recompensa?-

-Se trata de...-

-Itzel...-

-El padre Caos decidió...-

-Darle...-

-Cuerpo nuevo...-

-Nos envió...-

-A informarte...-

-¿Nuevo? ¡DIGANME DONDE ESTA!-

-Afuera...-

-Ha decidido...-

-Ayudarla a...-

-Renacer...-

-Pero...-

-No podrá recordar...-

-Lo que pasó...-

-Tendrás que...-

-Ayudarla a recordar...

-Apresúrate...-

-Antes de que alguien...-

-Más la encuentre-

-No saben cuánto se los agradezco, no sé cómo pagarles-

-Nosotros...-

-Te queremos...-

-Atel...-

-Paganos...-

-Siendo muy...-

-Feliz...- se los agradezco mucho amigos, corrí rápidamente a la superficie en espera de verla, corrí entre los edificios tratando de ver su rostro desde arriba, no halle a nadie, de pronto escuche unos llantos, creí que podría ser Itzel, pero no lo era, era una muchacha de similares características, traía un largo vestido blanco y lloraba amargamente, no era mi asunto, quise irme pero una parte de mi me dijo que bajara a auxiliarla, bueno, si se asusta que puedo hacer, nada más irme, -¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, y si, si se asustó, grito mucho.

-Señorita no se asuste no le haré daño-

-¡NO! ¡DEJAME! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-

-¡Tranquilícese por favor!-

-¡NOOOOO!- pataleaba en el suelo, bueno, si no hay más remedio. La tome de los hombros y le grite que se calmara, la sacudí un poco, bueno creo que exagere, en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe que habia algo familiar en ella.

-Yo... no estoy segura pero sé que te conozco de algún lugar-

-Lo mismo digo señorita-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Leonardo ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-Me encantaría saberlo, pero no recuerdo nada, solo desperté aquí y me sentí muy sola por eso lloraba-

-Vaya, eso es... muy triste, ammm pues... tengo que marcharme...-

-No te vayas, no sé porque, pero siento algo familiar en ti, por favor no te vayas, si te vas... no se... siento como si...-

-¿Se te rompiera el corazón?-

-Si...-

-Creo que... necesitas ayuda, ammm no sé pero, necesitas un nombre, no puedo llamarte señorita por siempre, no sé si te suene, ¿Itzel?-

-Itzel, ese nombre... ya lo habia escuchado- La mire con la esperanza de que recordara algo, ella correspondió a mi mirada.

-L... ¿Leo?... ¿Atel?... Yo soy... yo...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Leo? ¡LEO! ¡LEO! ¡MI AMADO LEO! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡TE ENCONTRE!-

-¡ITZEL!-

-Después de todas esas eternidades, por fin te volví a encontrar, no sabes cuánto te eh buscado- La abrase fuertemente, era muy feliz de poder volverla a encontrar de nuevo, desde este día, no iba a dejarla ir nuevamente, jamás.

 _ **Hola, ya por fin termine, me alegra que les gustara esta historia, tengo muchísimas más por escribir, espero que el tiempo y mi Diosito me permita seguir haciendo lo que tanto amo, escribir y dibujar, además de compartir con ustedes mis estimados lectores todo lo que salga de mi loca imaginación, que les aseguro que es muy parecía a la de Mikey jijij, excepto por uno que otro detalle pero bueno, sin más que decir nos vemos en otro fic, mis amados lectores gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **Post Data: si quieren ver la portada de este fic miren mi perfil en devianart, pueden encontrarme como jikigane.**_


End file.
